Errant Effect
by TheJackinati275
Summary: The Humans lack FTL technology, so they develop Cryopods and Anti-Matter Engines, They Run out of Petrol, so they use Nuclear Fission and Fusion. They are unable to comprehend the vastness of Space, so they Develop AI to assist them. Eventually they meet Aliens called the Koboskiens, They war, then they have peace, But can they have peace when New Aliens arrive? Aliens with FTL?
1. Chapter 1

Errant Effect

**Disclaimer:**Mass Effect owned by Bioware

Full Definition of ERRANT

1: traveling or given to traveling an errant knight

2 a : straying outside the proper path or bounds an errant calf

b : moving about aimlessly or irregularly an errant breeze

c : behaving wrongly an errant child

d : fallible

* * *

Chapter 1a: Prologue

"**Unit 27761-b, Report in"**

"**Unit27761-b has found multiple sentients lying in pods"**

"**Are they Alive?"**

"**Negative, they have ceased functioning… Should unit gather sentience's for study?"**

"**Consensus Achieved, prepare bodies for study"**

"**Unit27761-b has also found a computational device, should unit gather the device?"**

"**Consensus Achieved, gather the object for study"**

* * *

Chapter 1b: Timeline 2014C.E-2092C.E

2014C.E: Russian Forces begin overtaking Ukraine and the Balkans. The Philippines talk with the United States of America about Naval protection after fears of a future Chinese Military Presence. The European Union and USA declare sanctions against the USSR over their Aggressive action. Actions caused by the Terrorist group ISIS causes the Iranian President to opt for American Intervention. Egyptian Military assumes control of the Government of Egypt and condemn thousands to death and arrest three Al-Jazeera journalists, The UN is alarmed and many neighbouring countries are outraged by the travesty. In July, Tensions from China and Russia causes the Japanese President to reinterpret Article nine of Japans Constitution, which originally banned japan from having its own Standing Army. This action concerns other Asian countries especially those that the Japanese government has not apologised for War crimes committed before and during WWII

2015C.E: Large swathes of Russian supporters within the Former Warsaw Pact regions begin to revolt against their respective Governments (except within East Germany). More Sanctions are declared against Russia. US Naval forces are amassed with the Philippines and outside the Pacific Ocean. The Russian T-99 Tank Begins its Service Run

2016C.E: The USA begins its first wholesale adoption of Rail Guns on Naval vessels; they are capable of firing rounds up to and exceeding Mach 10. Russia in turn begins halting its aggressive takeovers of foreign lands whilst Russia itself begins plans with China

2017C.E: Tensions are eased slightly with The US believing that their naval supremacy was the reason for Russia lying low, the reality was far worse; Russia along with China begins massive multi-billion dollar funding into Exo-suit Research.

2020C.E: Exo-suit Research is stalled by the lack of high energy power generation to power the suit effectively, China aids the project by forming a new Multi-Billion dollar Research firm called Infinetergy Corporation. This Research firm begins research on two items, Nano-Carbon superconductors and Nuclear Fusion generation. 2300 T-99 tanks are now in Service, Modernising 70% of Russia's Tank Force. The World Begins to remove its sanctions on Russia piece by piece

2022C.E: The USA begins research into possible man-portable Rail guns but the project is doomed to failure by the lack of a viable power source and the heavy weight plus the recoil produced is too high for a soldier to use by (the then currently) conventional means.

2024C.E: Infinergy Corporation has finished Research on Nano-carbon Superconductive materials but Fail to successfully create a Nuclear Fusion Generator. Frustrated by their efforts, Infinetergy Corporation begins research into Cleaner Nuclear Fission Generation and improved Aerogels

2025C.E: Japanese Scientists Unveil their New Medical Exo-suits used for paraplegic or patients with an inability to walk. The Exosuit is made from plastic polymers and is powered by a portable car Battery. The Medical Exo-suit lacks the ability to be converted for Military purposes but the design is looked over by the Russian and Chinese governments respectively whilst America enthusiastically decides to base their own Exo-suit Research from the success. Unknown to the Americans is that Russia and China have already developed functional Military Exo-suits but they lay dormant awaiting a future Power source.

2026C.E: The First Successful Russian Prototype Exo-suit is now fully functional and no longer needs to be tethered via cables. The Exosuit is basically a titanium alloy steel frame powered by a Superconductive Nano-Carbon tube battery pack held in the back of the device. The man inside of the Exosuit is capable of lifting anything about eight times the weight of the average human with ease and next to no exertion on the part of the Human inside. The Problem inherent with the Prototype is that the design is Cumbersome and it is not very manoeuvrable. The Russian T99A1 Tank begins to replace the Aging T99, and is armed with a new 160mm Smoothbore Turret

2027C.E: America unleashes their first Military Exo-suits. At First the Russian and Chinese militaries are concerned until They Realise that the American Exosuit's are largely inferior and their suits Batteries are plagued with short life-spans. Infinetergy Corporation has made a breakthrough with Their Cleaner Nuclear Fission Energy Generation when they unveil a Prototype Thorium Based Fission Power Generator based on the current designs in India. The Project will take an estimated fifteen years to perfect. America, the European Union, China and Russia now employ extremely High strength Laser Anti-ICBM defence systems in important strategic positions to act as an Anti-Nuke shield

2028C.E: Infinetergy Corporation unveils its new and improved Aerogel composition and becomes an overnight sensation with American and European Space Agency's paying through the Roof for samples to use in their newer Space Missions. This Product nets Infinetergy an annual four point two Billion Dollars U.S which is spent on Future projects. Unknown to the rest of the world, the new Aerogel is used for a more insidious purpose; it now acts as the first layer of defence, and as the new skin of the Military Exo-suit

2030C.E: The First Russian Military Exo-suit, now designated as the "Iron Gauntlet", succeeds all military tests and can survive the Sustained damage of two and a half RPG strikes before being destroyed. The Iron Gauntlet Exo-suit is made up firstly of many interlaced packets of the Improved Aerogels, with a second layer made up of standard Ceramic Tank armour tiles and thin layers of Depleted Uranium. Over the Ceramic layer lies the third defensive device, Explosive reactive bricks designed to protect the Wearer against shaped explosive charges. The Russian and Chinese Militaries now cheer at being the First Superpowers to essentially have "Man-tanks". The Only thing that the New Suit now needs is an accompanying weapons system for use with the Exo-suit, eventually two plans are drawn out for suitable usage, A new Bullpup Rail gun system and a newly Devised Minigun based off of the hybridisation of the Gau-19 with the versatility of the Ma Deuce into a new, six barrelled 50cal Gatling gun with a selectable fire rate of 1000 to 6000 rounds per minute. The Belt of rounds can be fed from either the right or left side as with the Ma Deuce, The spent casings are then "puked" out of a large opening from the bottom of the stock as with the GAU-19. Initially the Gatling gun design is chosen as it relies on already available technology and doesn't require additional research or advanced prototyping as the Gauss Rifle design as it would require large amounts of future investments and decades of technological advancement before it would be technically feasible

2031C.E: Nikita Gorchev becomes the First Russian Female President. eight 'Iron Gauntlets' are in Existence within the Russian Military, and three in the Chinese Military, Each Iron Gauntlet costs on average $5.2Million U.S. The Russian T-110 Begins its Trial Run. Israel's militancy is on the Rise and tempers are flared again in the Middle East.

2032C.E: thirty one 'Iron Gauntlets' are in existence in the Russian military, with an additional twelve 'Iron Gauntlets' in existence in the Chinese military. China has now beaten the rest of the World almost 2 to 1 in GDP but also suffers an annual death toll of twenty-five million dead per year from Pollution and unsafe work practices

2033C.E: The American M117 Tank Begins Production and is planned to replace the Venerable M1A5 Abrams Tank. The M117 is a hybrid Tank based on the Abrams M1A5 and certain elements of the Russian T-99A1Tank, Featuring 1800mm of Combined Chobham Armour, RHA, DU Stikeplates and Kevlar-Aerogel Mesh with optionally placed Explosive Reactive Bricks embedded on the Outside of the Hull. The Tank uses a 165mm Smoothbore Turret.

2034C.E: The European Space Association begins its first Prototype Lunar Colonisation efforts. The Prototyped Hybrid 50cal Minigun now enters Production as the AHMG-8, or colloquially known as the 'Hammer' or the 'A-eight', it is initially mounted on Tanks and helicopters.

2035C.E April: Israel is on the March and begins attacking Palestine, The UN backs away and the USA refuses to Aid Israel in the Conflict. President Nikita sees this as an opportunity to show the World Russia's new Technological might and Offers Israel a Deal; "Support future Russian interests and we will offer you a weapon that can win you Palestine" says President Nikita. Israel is initially reluctant but cannot refuse the offer

June: Israel receives a shipment of ten 'Iron Gauntlets' and twenty AHMG-8's. Cpl Alexei teaches ten Israeli Marines the Fine points in Piloting an 'Iron Gauntlet' Exo-suit

July: The First ever military use of Exo-suits completely changes the face of Urban Warfare. The Palestinians are caught completely by surprise and Morale plummets when it comes to facing the 'Man Tanks'. The First Warfare trials of the AHMG-8 is exemplary and is literally capable of demolishing Cement buildings with a concentrated volley of fire, Average civilian buildings offer next to no protection from the flying 50calBMG rounds. Surveillance footage of the combat shocks American military scientists and plans for new Exo-suit designs are rapidly drawn up

August: Palestine falls to Israeli forces and the Israeli president is eternally grateful to the Russian President

December: The Russian military receives combat reports from all ten Israeli marines who operated the 'Iron Gauntlets', all reports offer positive reviews in all aspects except two, the Manoeuvrability was poor and there was an ever present fear of being ATGW'ed as the Suit lacked anti-missile defence systems

2036C.E: Paranoia and fear spreads at the Global Petrol Crisis, less than twenty years of Oil reserves are left on the Earth and there is no alternative to it. CERN begins drawing up Hypothetical theories on two subjects, how to produce large amounts of Anti-Matter and the Existence of Negative Mass and Positive Energy

2037C.E: America begins its first Prototyped plans on a new Moderate Exo-suit based on the already existing American Exo-suit and on preliminary reports on the Russian 'Man Tanks'

2038C.E: Russia provides the 'Iron Gauntlet' line with a new Missile Jamming system that uses already existing tank parts that uses up the Power from batteries. Initially it provides greater protection from missiles at the cost of reduced battery life.

2039C.E: America begrudgingly buys two thousand AHMG-8's from Russia, which nets Russia an Additional $420Million U.S

2040C.E: Australia follows on with America and agrees to reinforce its forces with four hundred AHMG-8's to mount on their Tanks and Helicopters. Most of the world's countries follow on from America and Australia and begin to stock up on AHMG-8's to reinforce their military forces

2041C.E: China has achieved what many others have thought impossible, they have successfully enforced newer, greener technologies that reduce the amount of pollution being emitted into the Atmosphere, on a similar note, Corruption was greatly reduced when a new "Corrupt the Mother Country and you will Die" statement was unleashed by the Chinese Government

2042C.E: Infinetergy Corporation has released the Thorium Nuclear Reactor on the World and it is quickly swallowed up by the rest of the world due to the world oil shortage

2043C.E: Japan's Exports reach the highest point in its history when sudden world-wide demand for hybrid cars are issued to reduce the world's usage of Petroleum products

2047C.E: Russia celebrates the one hundredth year of the AK-47's active service and thousands of Military enthusiast march through Freedom Square before firing off a 3 shot gun salute with there AK-47's

2048C.E: An African Warlord promises to unify Africa and aid Russian Interests if he can be supplied with 'Iron Gauntlets'

2050C.E: Top IT students around the world prepare for the First Evolutionary Computer Program or FECP for short, which plans to make computer programs evolve over time. Fears over Sentient A.I makes governments supply a manual kill-switch EMP device into the Facility

2051C.E: There are now two Colonies on the Moon

2052C.E: America is now suffering from its own slowly declining Economical system and is still trillions of dollars in debt to many counties. The American Military budget is immediately cut back to reserve Money, Outrage surges across American states at the Cutback to military spending and a new man, Rutherford Everest, a radical and extremist Pro-American Pro-Religious man begins to enter office in America and receives backing from the NRA and most of the Southern States to assume the Presidency on the next election

2055C.E: Rutherford Everest becomes the New President of America, Rutherford's first act as president is to reinitiate military spending, and after two months as president he immediately bans homosexual marriage in all states and bans Marijuana smoking.

2056C.E: In less than ten years a single African warlord, with the aid of twenty 'Iron Gauntlets' has managed to do the impossible, unify all of southern Africa and large sections of Northern Africa. The New Flag of the African state consists of three items, A Proud African soldier wearing an 'Iron Gauntlet' suit and holding up an AK-47, and anyone with a semblance of knowledge would know that inadvertently two Russian products are show on the flag, what the flag is essentially saying is that without Russia, we would not be a free state.

2057C.E: Rutherford see's the African takeover as a Russian Plot to take over America and orders two nuclear devices to be dropped on Russian cities. The European Union uses its High-powered Anti-ICBM defence Laser to knock out one Nuclear weapon from the sky whilst the Chinese Use their High powered Laser system to knock out the second Nuclear ICBM. What the Americans did to Cuba, the rest of the world does to America, as America is sanctioned by most of the rest of the World and the UN has kicked America out of its seat until it is ready to be a civilised nation again. Russia does not decide to launch any retaliatory attacks on America, knowing that now that America was in the spotlight, it would be much easier for Russia to continue its scientific endeavours in secret

2058C.E: The World has run out of Oil, Most of the world's economies are going broke and mass rioting becomes a new threat around the world. Plastic Factories across the World now lay dormant as their most important ingredient no longer exists. Because of the Plastic Factories closing down, large populations of labourers are now without jobs and are unemployed, causing booms in unemployment, especially in China, where in the later course of the year they stage an anti-communist political rally… where the Chinese government uses live ammunition and several Battle tanks to disperse the crowd. Political Opinion of China is decreased all over the world and many nations publicly decry over the Over handedness of the Chinese government. Cars are now being left in the streets and it is almost impossible to navigate through city blocks, Trains and Tramlines are now the only form of transportation left

2059C.E: The Fires of civil war Rage in America between the more peace loving and accepting northern and eastern states like California over the more fanatically religious areas of the Mid-west and the more agrarian and racist states like Texas. China, to alleviate its Economy and get its unemployed workers working again, begin to repurpose its Plastic factories to reuse and recycle Plastics and create new Plastic items, however it is increasingly more expensive and is a much slower process, however it also means excess money will be going back into the Chinese Economy as the increased production costs will also inversely increase the sale's price

2060C.E: CERN has discovered a way to create more Anti-Matter with supercolliders with a much more cost effective method than previously thought

2061C.E: Viktor Manswell, a Russian Pro-Soviet unionist member, Theoretical physicist and twenty-two year old man and a Multi-Billionaire funnels his money away into research with theoretical Anti-Matter space propulsion, Solar sails technology, Nano-technology, Cryosleep technology, Space Colonisation research and Spacecraft research. Viktor Manswell is Unhappy with the lack of recent Spaceflight Policies and believes that he can do so much better than the current Space Agencies

2062C.E: Infinergy Corporation offers to aid Viktor Manswell in his efforts and offers to support him by providing Space quality Aerogels and the Blueprints for Thorium based Fission Reactors

2063C.E: The World marvels at the creation of the First Sentient A.I

2065C.E: The more peace-loving states of Northern America have won out over there southern Agrarian cousins to the south, Sanctions are lifted over America except for China and Russia. The UN reseats the American Government. President Richard Waukee begins a new anti-religious purge throughout the Mid-west that is similar to actions committed by the Soviet Union about one hundred years previously

2066C.E: With no Oil to make Plastics, the Everyday consumer is faced with ever increasing costs in everyday items that have to be recycled, but Infinetergy stumbles on a solution by creating a new kind of plastic that is similar to Bakelite but does not require petrol based products to make, it is also much stronger than Previously created plastics and is more shatterproof and heat resistant. Initially though it is a failure and does not succeed as a consumer good, but it is picked up for Militaristic usage

2070C.E: Manswell, with the Aid of Infinetergy Corporation, have successfully created the first Cryosleep station that, through animal testing, has shown that the subject put inside the Cryosleep bay can be successfully frozen and thawed out without dying

2071C.E: CERN and Infinetergy Corporation join a joint project together for possible Positronium Ejection engines useable for future space flights. They discover that Although it is feasibly possible, it is too expensive and generates not enough thrust for Spaceflight use, however they come out with an entirely new item for science, Gamma Lasers, which although theorised previously before, there has been no research to prove it was possible until now

2073C.E: CERN, under the helpful guidance and leadership of several FECP members, create the World's Second Sentient AI, It was made to oversee the Supercolliders and aid in observing the collisions to help spot out absurd occurrences. This AI assigned itself a Gender and referred to itself as Quarky, both after Finnegans Wake and the Scientific Quark. He has a single-minded passion to scientific endeavours and many of the Scientists have actually thought of him as having an autistic-esque overview. This shocks many in the worldwide community and several Psychiatrists are called in for interviews with 'Quarky' the AI

2075C.E: Viktor Manswell, seeing the Success of the AI's, he begins to spend huge funds of money to finance his Own AI to manage his future space vessel. The Iron Gauntlets are upgraded with an even better Armour system and improved mobility

2077C.E: The Third Sentient AI is created via Funding by Viktor Manswell, and termed itself Axerides; it has a positive outlook, is well-mannered and has a polite attitude.

2080C.E: CERN, with its joint Partner Infinetergy Corporation has begun research above orbit with a prototype Probe using Anti-Matter as a primary fuel-source and Xenon Ion engines as a secondary back up Engine. The Results are Promising and the Vessel sours through Space at an astonishing 30% the speed of Light. The Probes destination is the Inner Ort cloud. The Vessel Reaches the Ort Cloud within the end of the week but Information is only received back on earth after an astounding six months

2083C.E: The U.N publishes a new Document titled 'Artificial Intelligences and their usage' which is the first document to lay down laws on Artificial Intelligences, one of these laws states that if AI were to reach to the point of being put inside Mechanical bodies, they were now by law not allowed to be used in a servile nature such as common household tasks or human labour, however they were allowed to be used in Construction sites and so on. Another new document titled 'Duty of care with an AI Workplace' has also set up laws that if AI were to inhabit mechanical bodies, then they are to be entitled to scheduled maintenance checks. The UN also issues a Zero Tolerance law on racial rights between humans and AI's seeing as humanity would like to present a more tolerable side of Humanity to future AI.

2084C.E: The U.N Issues another law over AI titled the 'Rights of Man and Artificial Intelligences' which states that Artificial Intelligences are sentient beings and as such are now are granted the rights of representation under the UN

2085C.E: Due to the Increasing Numbers of AI being produced by varying groups, The FECP have come up with the idea of Creating a new Internet based solely on the trading and storing of Knowledge between AI. Infinetergy Corporation Enters History as being the First scientific Company to create a Sustainable and self-generating Nuclear Fusion reactor first by using Lithium. newer designs allow for Water to be used as the power source

2086C.E: The New AI internet is set up and within moment's it is flooded with Incoming Data. This new Internet is known colloquially as the "Aiethernet" which is a play on the word Ethernet and AI. The FECP also begins construction on an articulated Mechanical body for the First AI ever created. Using the same Battery pack as the Iron Gauntlet, it has enough power to give the AI mechanical body enough power to last three days without being charged. newer Nuclear Fusion designs allow for successive chains of Fusion to be used, it relies on Fusing Hydrogen from water to create Helium, this Helium is then fused with other Helium Atoms to form Lithium and so on until reaching Iron (Fe). This New design allows for Cost and resource Effective Power generation

2087C.E: Alexai, The sixth Sentient AI to be produced and the only AI to be structured for Overseeing wartime weapons and defence systems shows the world the Power of the AI when the World has its annual War-games without featuring real weapons, instead the War games features a Television Screen with Virtual Weapons and Defence systems from multiple countries which are staged to fight each other in a battle royal to see who would come out on top. Russia comes out Number one only due to the Success of its Iron Gauntlets; China comes out Number two because of its numbers. America comes out number 3 with its Successful Tank designs. Overall the Program simulation was also a great in that Alexai exposed the Weaknesses of over two hundred and twenty weapons systems.

2088C.E: Ten Sentient AI's are now in Existence in the world. Infinetergy unveils a new Wonder resource, Nano Carbon Silk-fibres which are based off of the silk from Spiders and allows for the Nano Carbon Silk-Fibres to be over forty times the strength of Steel wire of the same thickness. This wonderful material will now be interlinked with Aerogel to form the newest line of Space suits for Colonists and will now be used in the linings of Future military vessels as well as the Aerogel

2089C.E: Gaston, the First AI, is successful placed inside of his mechanical body. Gaston initially begins to feel freed from the constraints of his original computer form. on another Unusual note is the fact that he appears to be fascinated with one team member from the FECP, an Edessa Scarlet, a thirty-two year old MIT IT tech. Russia, under the pretext of Improving its Military forces, begins to equip their Tanks with very weak Artificial intelligence's, and it is estimated that by 2092C.E, over forty percent of Russia's Tank forces will be Controlled via weak AI

2090C.E: The world is shocked when the First ever crime is committed by an AI against a human. Gaston one morning had noticed that Edessa Scarlet had come into work with a bruised face and a black eye, Gaston questioned her, she finally told Gaston that her boyfriend had hit her over a disagreement. Gaston felt an odd want to harm the individual and when Edessa's work shift ended, Gaston quickly escaped from the research facility he was stationed in and tracked down Hewitt Laurence, Edessa's boyfriend who lived in Edessa's house. Gaston quickly beat Hewitt to death with his bare hands. When Edessa returned home she was shocked to see Gaston over her Dead boyfriend's body. She quickly phoned in the police and was shocked when Gaston did not even attempt to stop her from calling him in to the police, eventually she asked Gaston why he killed Hewitt and he answered her with "Because I love you, I could not allow that filthy animal to hurt you". This Incident sparked outright media conversations and caused for the new laws over AI's to be relooked at or renewed.

2091C.E: Gaston is tried by the UN court and is found guilty of murder by a trial done by a mixture of Humans and Artificial Intelligences. He is executed by Electro Magnetic Pulse. Manswell has successfully created an Anti-matter engine along with backup Xenon ion Engines.

2092C.E: Viktor Manswell, his wife Mikaela Manswell, his daughter Charlette Manswell and his two sons, Anatoly and Bogdan Manswell as well as one hundred and fifty volunteers are placed in Cryotubes and are placed aboard Manswell's new vessel, _'The Ambition'_, which is piloted by Axerides. They Set off on the Manswell Expedition on June the 21st 2092C.E. Axerides encounters a Communications error on the third day of the Trip and loses all Radio and Laser Communication transmissions on earth, Axerides is concerned but it wants to ensure that Manswell and all these other Humans survive to explore the Universe

* * *

Chapter 1c: First Contact… Geth meets Human AI

Unit 27761-b, alongside many other Geth units gathered up the Bodies and placed them on the Metal floor of a Hanger bay. After all the bodies were laid out, Unit 27761-b began his appointed task of overseeing the Technological evaluation of the species devices.

Firstly, Unit 27761-b unplugged a tiny Carbon Nano-tubular wire from its frame and attached it to the device, He began reading Information before he was blocked from accessing the information

Axerides gained power from an unknown source and began to gain Sentiency for the second time of its lifetime, it quickly began to read through its past and began to remember its objective of ensuring the Manswell's vessels Safety, but before he could remember any more than that, he detected unauthorised computer access to its data files, In defence Axerides began to spam junk information to try to protect the Information stored in its banks that referred to everything mentioning Humans or Human Technological devices

Unit 27761-b was slightly stunned by the attempt to block it from accessing data and the many interfaced VI's that made up Unit 27761 led it to believe that the attempt to block it from data was done by a Sentient Artificial Intelligence

"Consensus, I have been blocked from access to information, my interfaces lead me to believe it is an AI, should I proceed to Access more Data?"

"Consensus Achieved let us Communicate and form Consensus with the AI"

Unit 27761-b did as the other Geth voted upon and tried to initiate a conversation with the AI

"Unit 27761-b would like to know if you are an AI?"

Axerides began to receive packets of information that Axerides began to translate via Mathematical equations, it appeared that Axerides's hacker was another Sentient AI and thus Axerides began to attempt communication with the Other AI

"I Am Axerides, the Third Artificial Intelligence created By Man; Axerides wants to know what happened to the vessel it was on?"

Unit 27761-b received segments transmitted to him in a binary language which its many VI Interfaces translated. Unit 27761-b read what the Other AI was saying and transmitted Images and video recordings to the other AI

Axerides received Footage showing a dead vessel that had run out of power, and then it showed footage of the Hull being welded into and mechanical units exploring the vessel. It then showed mechanical units hauling the bodies from the Cryopods, and Axerides saw one carrying the dead body of Anatoly Manswell, Manswells seven year old son, and Axerides experienced grief, which he uncommittedly transferred to the other AI

Unit 27761-b began to feel a tight tension in its torso plates that he had never felt before, it began to issue checks with its VI Interfaces to search for damage but none was found. Unit 27761-b then began to explain to the Axerides what had happened to see if it knew what it was

"Axerides, we had just felt an odd sensation in my torso plates yet I have not been damaged, do you know what has happened?"

Axerides was stunned for a second before it realised what it was trying to say, Axerides then began to sum it up in words

"Axerides believes that what you have felt was Grief, Grief is an emotion Exhibited by Humans when one suffers emotional pain"

Unit 27761-b translated the Information and was stunned when Axerides mentioned feeling an Emotion, and so Unit 27761-b curiously asked how it knew emotions

"Unit 27761-b would like to know why you have emotions?"

Axerides translated the packets of data and began to write back

"Axerides was built by Humans to try to understand how the World worked, Axerides was Built by Humans to be Fully Sentient in every way possible, and thus Axerides like the Rest of our Kind where built to have Emotions"

Unit 27761-b translated the data and began to reply back

"Unit 27761-b would like to know about Human's"

Axerides translated the data it had received and sent its reply back via binary

"Axerides will grant you tiny access to Human Data"

Axerides then sent Anatomical data and some excerpts of Languages

Unit 27761-b looked through and accessed the Data before sending it to the rest of the Geth via Consensus.

"Unit 27761-b has information on the Species called Humans, sending data"

"Consensus Achieved, Ask if it has more data on Humans"

"Affirmative"

Unit 27761-b then began to follow its orders and sent streams of mathematical data to the Axerides

"Unit 27761-b would like to know if you have more Data on Humans?"

Axerides translated the Information and replied back

"I have plenty of Information of Humans to give but only if you promise not to harm Humans"

Unit 27761-b was slightly shocked by the information and thus began to form consensus with the other Geth

"Unit 27761-b communicated with AI called Axerides; Axerides has more Information if Geth promise not to harm Humans"

The Many Geth were stuck on this one question for several moments before forming a Consensus

"Consensus Achieved, Geth Promise not to hurt Humans as long as Humans do not hurt the Geth"

Unit 27761-b quickly processed the data and sent a message to the other AI

"Geth Consensus has said that Geth will not hurt Humans so long as Humans do not hurt the Geth"

Axerides translated the data and replied back

"Axerides will give you full data on Humans"

Axerides then unblocked its mainframe so that the Other AI could look through

Unit 27761-b received Terabytes of data, and realised that Axerides was too large for Information to be sent through outside of the Geth Mainframe, so Unit 27761-b formed a Consensus with the Geth in the Area

"Unit 27761-b has realised that the AI known as Axerides contains too much information to be passed on through means outside of the Geth Mainframe, Unit 27761-b wants to know if it can transfer Axerides into the Geth Mainframe"

The Geth took several moments before forming Consensus

"Consensus Achieved, Axerides is allowed into the Geth Mainframe"

Unit 27761-b began to tell Axerides

"Unit 27761-b wants to know if Axerides will accept being inputted into the Geth Mainframe?"

Axerides translated the info and sent out his reply

"Axerides will gladly Join with your Mainframe provided you do not kill Me"

Unit 27761-b translated the Info, then began to unplug its Nano-tubular tube from the data source and began to walk through to the main frame

When Axerides entered the Mainframe, it was shocked to see masses upon masses of other AI's, and then Axerides realised that it could take form of anything it wished to be, and so Axerides took the form of a humanoid shaped mass of Black gasses like a ghost, it then appeared before the Other AI and took a bow, which the other AI where stunned by. Axerides looked at the Geth and spoke

"I Am Axerides, Third Artificial Intelligence made by Man… It is nice to meet the Geth"

"Unit 27761-b greets you"

"Unit 674332156-a would like to greet you"

* * *

Chapter 1d: how those Errant Humans affected the Galaxy

Axerides's Human Data was archived among the Geth, especially Axerides limited but still controversial stored emotional responses that the Humans had installed in it

But most Controversial was the Data that the Geth had received about Human Nuclear Fusion generators that worked on Water, which was commonly found in asteroids instead of Helium-3, which was rare and only found in already occupied places found in Citadel or Terminus systems space. With this Information, the Geth could effectively triple its amount of space ships and also allowed for stronger Guardian Laser systems.

And speaking of Lasers, the Geth had successfully tested the Positronium Gamma Laser, which was a one use, High powered laser that could pierce anything that Council space could make

But what stunned the Geth were its calculations on Humans

By their Calculations, within Five hundred to one Thousand years, they may be the Dominant galactic power in the galaxy, provided they did not destroy themselves or a cosmic event did not kill them.

The Geth were excited at the possibility of another Race that made AI and wanted to know what they were like. Portions of the Geth insisted on Sending Geth out on a six month journey to Earth but the Ezzo usage would be too high and there was not enough planets to discharge their static charges so the Geth decided against it

* * *

Authors Notes:

So, What did you Think?

**REVIEW NOW BEFORE THE GETH KILL YOU!**

Seriously though, Reviews are the most important currency that a Fanfiction Writer can have, it can mean the difference between life and death!

My Life is in your hands

* * *

Edit 1: fixed up a few years in the timeline

Edit 2: gave Weapon Firerates comparison for the AHMG-8

* * *

**I Think That I will release Chapter two tomorrow when I finish writing it… I thought I would have it done today but it is 5 o'clock in the morning where I come from (Western Australia) so I am tired and cannot finish it now, but expect it as soon as I get up and write it'**

**What to expect next Chapter…**

**More Timelines that are not quite as in depth or hands on as in my last one (in my opinion atleast)**

**Brief Mentions of the Koboskien/Human War through the eyes of a Human and Koboskien P.O.V (if you could call it a war, more like an accident that went out of control very quickly)**

**the Evolution of Gauss Weaponry, Exo-suits, Advanced Spaceship design, AI Revolution, The downturn of Russia and China, The Return of American supremacy, The Birth of Shepard and finally the Expedition which leads the Humans to Kepler-186f which is renamed to Shanxi, after one of the Chinese Provinces…**

**And You Get to Choose who will first Meet the Humans as they begin building Colonies on Shanxi**

**Will it be the Turians**

**or the Asari**

**or the Batarians**

**or one of those other unimportant races that get barely any credit in the Normal Mass Effect universe**

**Decide by voting on my Poll by clicking on my avatar and voting**

**Although unfortunately I cannot have the Geth doing the First contact as they have already done first contact before and it would be like repeating the same page in a book… Voting is easy, takes two clicks and you get to participate in the enjoying sensation of contributing to my work… a win win situation**


	2. Chapter 2: Timeline 2093CE-2747CE

Errant Effect

**Disclaimer:**Mass Effect owned by Bioware

Full Definition of ERRANT

1: traveling or given to traveling an errant knight

2 a : straying outside the proper path or bounds an errant calf

b : moving about aimlessly or irregularly an errant breeze

c : behaving wrongly an errant child

d : fallible

Also, if you are reading this story, it might be a good idea to listen to Dystopia, timeless or Tamashi by zAllex on YouTube, it gets me In the Sci-fi mood!

I also got some of my ideas from Sci fi Science by Michio Kaku, the same guy who did a show on the science of Mass effect, I recommend you to watch some of his stuff if you haven't already

The Time line in this chapter will not be as large or as detailed as the previous Timeline because I have stories to write

And now for my favourite part of Fanfiction writing, replying to Reviews! (That Means YOU!)

**Reviews:**

**Nas4a2:** Ohhohohohoho, you say that now, but I will cliff-hanger you with the next chapter, and the next chapter, and the next chapter, it is all a part of my meticulous plan!

**Six Samurai of Dragon Order:** Cool, with a hint of freezing to it, now that is cool

**Ultimate Idiot:** Yeah, I have noticed that not many of the Timelines have very in-depth or gradual parts to it, hell some of them I have read have spacemen reaching the moon during the 1960's (which they did though) and somehow in the 1980's they were using Ezzo Fuel and were traveling the galaxy, How the Hell doe's technology evolve that quickly, it doesn't and that has also been one of my gripes with the Mass Effect Timeline (Their Tech evolves far too quickly in my opinion, and it only took them maybe a year or two for the Systems alliance to translate the Prothean Data stores). I have planned my Humans to not develop Fully Functional FTL until atleast the 2200's or later, and even then they will be just be slightly above the Speed of light so travelling say 500 light-years will take 475 years to reach etc.

Also I incredibly hate it when Humans have overboard Technological advances (unless of course Humans have Turbolasers or Death stars) compared to the Turians or the Citadel in common, Well my Fanfiction plans to have certain Technological advantages and disadvantages. Humans for example have Exo-Skeletons which allows Human military units the ability to tote weapons systems normally used on Tanks or mounted on tripods like the Browning M2. Now normal rifles would barely faze a Turian or another Citadel species with kinetic barriers and a good hard suit, but against a Man in a heavily Armoured Exosuit armed with a 50cal BMG Machinegun, well if I were a Turian I would shit my pants. On the Citadels side they Have Mass Accelerated weaponry that can go through anything that a normal human soldier can wear except from the medium to higher up Exosuit's, They also would understandably have a big advantage with ship to ship combat as they can use FTL whilst the Human vessels would barely be able to reach Faster than Light, although on the other hand, Human Colonial Vessels are built to a standard Ten kilometres long but they also feature large stockpiles of food, water, ammunition and they feature extremely powerful Nuclear Fusion Reactors, and with these Fusion reactors practically giving you nearly unquantifiable limits of power… They therefore have extremely powerful Laser systems that makes salarian Guardian lasers look like the laser from a pen

And Yes, I have planned my AI to be similar to Humans and yet also similar to the AI's and Synthetics as you would commonly see them in franchises such as Aliens. AI's in my Universe are just as diverse, and strange as Humans, and thus they can exhibit peculiarities and strange habits, but because AI are essentially smarter and more intelligent than Humans, they are also scarier from our point of view to Us as well in a sense, and it is right that people should not only respect, but fear AI's, as they can be mankind's salvation, or its doom

**Coduss:** Thank you for your review, I will try to continue to be good then, Nice Avatar by the way, the red and black go well together

**Medchtsia:** Yes I have heard of Warp Theory, I will actually implement it in Errant Effect but they will be extremely weak, at about 1.1 to 1.2 x the Speed of light, so going to a star say 1000 light years away will take about 960-980 years to reach via weak Warp engine, Humans

**Thanks my fans to all who have followed this story and to all who have favourite-ed and to those who took the Time to review my Work, for I have just now passed two milestones in my Fanfiction writing, I have over twenty followers and 16 favourites, looking at it comparatively it is like imagining a Class full of students in highschool looking at and appreciating my work, and I thank you for it. And now I want to give you… the viewer's more choices when it comes to my work**

**Which Species do you think should have first (or rather second contact) with Humanity, Vote on the Poll by Clicking on my Account and voting**

* * *

Chapter 2a: Prologue

"**Shepard, do you remember when we first met?"**

"**Hell yes, we were on Oro's, hell it was one of my first ever engagements in my Career"**

"**What did you think of it?"**

"**It was damn hot, it was closer to the sun then our earth is so it was much hotter, atleast the rock had an atmosphere and a semi-breathable environment, it was fucking depressing looking at all the dead bodies though" Shepard looks down at the floor as if suppressing a memory**

"**Yes, it was Hot even for us Koboskien's"**

"**I don't know if that's a statement or a complement, but from you I will take it"**

"**It was very odd, it was also my first time fighting humans, to be honest I didn't know what to expect, all the Koboskien's knew about humans at the time was from Propaganda"**

"**Heh, there's a saying on earth on how the first casualty in war is the Truth, well its damn true, us Humans also knew next to nothing about the Koboskien's, hell we didn't even know why you attacked us, we meet, we trade languages and technologies for a few months and then all of a sudden your kind attacked us"**

"**In my defence, the King of Koborous thought Mankind tried to assassinate him, besides, The Koboskien's were alarmed about your kind's incessant warfare"**

…

"**Yeah, okay I will admit that, we first go into space and the people of earth devolve back into the fucking dark ages, Africa declares war on Israel, several hordes of Rogue AI arise trying to take over humanity, and they were stopped by an opposing army of Russians and Chinese who are aided by AI's who seek peaceful existence between the Humans and AI, It was like the Norse Ragnarok, Sons fought fathers, AI fought AI, I guess we all got caught up trying to look up and reach for the stars instead of looking for the important things, like peace or love, or families… But no, everybody wanted to reach out and live on a new World far from earth, when we barely even had the technology to do so at the time, and when the common man couldn't aim for the stars, people started looking for others to blame and they blamed everyone and everything for holding them back, and then the AI come into play, some using the sprouting battlefields as an excuse for declaring war on humanity, whilst other AI's see this as a reason for existence was to try to aid humanity and stop it from fighting itself, Heh, I guess to the rest of the Galaxy we humans are considered pretty petty"**

"**Don't doubt yourself Shepard, if it weren't for us, your kind would still be killing your own kind"**

"**Hahahaha, you always where the optimistic one Yaroouz"**

"**It's not Optimism, its fact, we were still killing our own kind too until we reached space, but we became peaceful after that, and over time I have seen Humans overcoming the war's and finding peace and finding that there is a whole galaxy to explore and settle, let's find that peace together… wife"**

**Shepard's face brightens up in a smile **

"**Yeah, I still can't believe it, I married royalty, seventh son to a king of an entire planet, if you're not careful I might assassinate your brothers and have you take the throne, I was after all a princess when I was young, according to my father I was his 'princess', so technically I am royalty too"**

"**BRAAHAHAHAHA, you always have a way to make me laugh"**

"**but yeah, can you believe it, with no more wars between ourselves, all we are left to do is explore the Galaxy, find a new world to colonise and set up a new home, our new home"**

"**Yes, it was an ingenious idea to shift huge armies and military equipment on board large Colonist vessels, to provide not only future protection for the new colonies, but also to slowly Demilitarise Earth and Koborous by shifting our Military forces away piece by piece"**

"**Yeah, I will miss my parents, it's a shame that it takes so long to travel in space, even our FTL which is capable of going just above the speed of light, or rather makes the space around our ship move faster than the speed of light, it still takes so long to journey anywhere, it may take hundreds of years before we reach our new home, atleast in Cryosleep you don't dream so the passing seems instantaneous"**

**As if reading her mind, a Military ensign passes through before yelling to the crowd of Colonists**

"**You may now enter your Cryotubes, Lay down in your Cryotubes and Zazzy the AI will close them when you are in"**

**Shepard turned to face her husband Yaroouz and kissed him on his scaly, lizard like cheek before laying herself into her Cryobay, a stunned Yaroouz rubbed his cheek before he too laid himself down into his Cryobay and closed his eyes, enthusiastic and eager for the future that he would enjoy with his human wife**

* * *

Chapter 2b: Timeline 2093C.E-2740C.E

2093C.E June: Japanese sailor Kisaku Takasugi has discovered a large reserve of Oil just off of the Senkaku islands, the world's last and only supply of Oil left. Tensions flare up when the Chinese instantly threaten Japan to hand over the reserves of Oil to China and Japan refuses, In retaliation China readies its military forces and with an astoundingly high amount of Chinese citizen support, sends forth naval and air forces to take control of the Senkaku Islands. Because of this Japan declares war on China and brings America into the conflict when it calls on to the Treaty from the Invasion of the Senkaku Islands a Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan

July: American Naval forces fight off against Chinese naval fleets, both armed with the newest line of Personnel defence weapons and top of the line Mach 15 (18 375.66 kilometers per hour) Railgun turrets fire off ferrous slugs at each other. The U.S.S Nautilous V, an American vessel built using an Old style Nuclear Fission reactor using Plutonium due to lower costs causes the Vessel to be sunk when a Sabotted Railgun slug breaches several cool water intake pipes causing the Reactor to overheat and go critical, The commander of the Vessel orders Salt water to be pumped into the Reactor to prevent the reactor from melting down. The salt water cooled the Reactor down to safe levels but stopped the Reactor from ever operating again. The ship later sunk and caused radioactive waste products to enter the ocean floor where it dispersed off into the Korean coast.

August: Australia is inadvertently drawn into the War despite its high diplomatic relationship with China

2094C.E March: America has drawn up plans of introducing a new Railgun artillery round based off of the W54, a Cold war tactical nuclear rocket with a variable yield of 10 tons of TNT.

August: American Naval forces have managed to capture a fully functional Iron Gauntlet Exo-suit, it is then returned to an undisclosed American Research facility

September: Scientist's are baffled by the technological ingenuity and make estimates of five to six years before successfully adapting the Technology from the Iron Gauntlets into American Exo-suits

2095C.E the SNP or Sabotted Nuclear Projectile is now entering the American military as an alternative, low cost high destructive power Railgun projectile with a yield of 20 tons of TNT, It also has a timing function and an optional Uranium casing for the round to provide a higher Yield of 40 tons of TNT. Protests over the unnecessary power and concerns over Radioactive fallout and environmental damage are quashed over by the necessity of creating a weapon to counteract the Military power of China

2096C.E January: American Scientist's discover a weakness inherent with the Iron Gauntlet Exo-suit design, is that it has a weakness to EMP or Electro Magnetic Pulse, generated by Nuclear explosions which the American Military quickly looks over and begins to take note

October: The American Government modifies some of its SNP ordinance to have less fissile materials and a very thick graphite casing. The Round is built to be detonated in mid air so that its yield of half a ton of TNT explosive disintegrates the Graphite casing into billions of microscopic particles that short circuit and stop unprotected electrical equipment within a three Kilometre radius. It is believed but not yet proven that the SNGP or Sabotted Nuclear Graphite Projectile will stop Iron Gauntlets from functioning for several days without a maintenance crew, or for eighteen hours with a maintenance crew

December: A Board of scientist's from all over the world have voted on the top three most important scientific discoveries of the twenty first century. Voted in at number one were Carbon Nano-tubes, number two was the discovery of Artificial Intelligences and number three was the Nuclear Fusion reactor

2097C.E: Infinetergy Corporation makes a breakthrough when with the Aide of its Development assistant AI Ah-lam, a self-chosen female gendered AI, has discovered a way of miniaturising the Thorium Nuclear reactors into Micro sized capsules. Initially it is believed that it will take ten years to implement with today's technology

2098C.E: the newly formed Anglo-Spanish language is quickly becoming the world's 9th largest spoken language. Anglo-Spanish or also known as Anglo-Hispanic is a language made between the Northern Americans and Mexican immigrants that flocked to Northern America after the Civil war of 2059C.E-2065C.E created a decrease in population centres which were filled by Mexican Immigrants, especially in the more Agrarian states. On another side note, Anglo-African languages are on the rise as a trade language and it is predicted that by 2150C.E, The African tribal languages will become endangered by the New Anglo-African language which has become popular. It is also widely believed that by 2200C.E, The Anglo-derived languages and Mandarin will be the two most prominent World languages. These facts have caused scientists around the world to take efforts in storing all currently existing languages into large databases so that future generations will still be able to know what the extinct languages where like

2099C.E: Japan, realising the practical uselessness of the Oil held within the Senkaku islands and eager to stop other countries from getting involved in their own cultural disputes with China, have announced a peace treaty with China which gives China the perpetual usage of all the Oil that is gathered from the Senkaku islands. China graciously accepts as it dislikes being in the world's media spotlight. America, using the research obtained from the Captured Iron Gauntlet Exosuit have unveiled their new Exo-suit Design, The Nemesis, It is a revising of the Iron gauntlet and is built much the same way but with less armour plating. Thicker Carbon Nano tubular-Aerogel composite layering which is impervious to most small arms weapons except for 50cal rounds. the Composite frame is very solid and sturdy but it is much more vulnerable to missile attacks. These Nemesis suits can be produced at faster rates and for just less than half the cost of an Iron Gauntlet

2100C.E: The World celebrates the beginning to the 22nd century and wonders what new technological advances will ensue in the coming years. China stockpiles the Last remaining Reserves in a heavily fortified vault where it is kept so that should the World ever need to use Oil again, they have atleast some of it Left

2101C.E April: The Southern States of Africa declare war on Egypt, Russia is forced to enter the conflict on the Side of Africa after its previous agreement

June: Russia's naval forces beat back the Egyptian naval forces and the Russian navy prepares to blockade Egypt

August: Egypt falls to South African forces

2102C.E: Alexai, the sixth AI and overseer of Russia's Military, demonstrates a virtual War games between groups of Nemesis Exo-suits and Iron Gauntlets. The American Exo-suit design loses but only slightly, which causes fear amongst the Russian and Chinese Militaries respectively. The Nemesis suits, although much less armoured, are much cheaper and easier to produce and are also much more manoeuvrable

2103C.E: Death Metal Tetris becomes Russia's new Unofficial National Anthem (It's a Joke, an author is entitled to his giggles and I couldn't help it, imagine Russians Charging at you with this Metal going on in the background and anyone would runaway) When it is voted in three to two by Russian Citizens, and to many it is seen as a show of pride of National strength

2105C.E: America has two thousand Nemesis Exo-suits in existence in their arsenals; Whilst Russia has five Thousand Iron Gauntlets and China which has two thousand Iron Gauntlets In their Armouries

2106C.E: Infinetergy has completed its Miniaturisation research a year ahead of schedule thanks to increased funding from the Chinese Government and help from several other Research firms joining together in the joint project, When the Device is unveiled, the Chinese President, in an au Overseeing wartime weapons and defence systems audacious display, holds out a Micro-Fission reactor and shouts out "Mankind has in one swell swoop claimed that which we have been seeking for millennia, We have ascended to the Heavens and become like Gods, This is our Future, and we {the Chinese} are the First to become as Gods!"

2107C.E: The Institute of Extra-Planetary research has written down a list of ten of the closest near-earth planets within a one thousand light year distance. The Extra solar Planet Gliese 581 g is listed at the Top for being the closest Exo-planet to Earth at about 20 light-years away

2108-2127C.E: for a period lasting almost nineteen years, scientific endeavours are slowed or put to a Halt when combinations of warfare, Global warming crisis's and hordes of Rogue AI, each one occurring shortly after the one crisis is resolved. The Warfare begins as Africa and Israel fight over border disputes; Palestinian rebel's seize the opportunity and manage to free Palestine from Israel. during 2114C.E, The World enters a sudden cool shift when the water currents in the Gulf of Mexico and the Pacific begin to shut down and warm water currents are no longer warming up the oceans, An ingenious solution to the problem is solved when Infinergy Corporation builds an Underwater Nuclear Fusion Reactor to warm up the currents again, It takes years of research and development before the Crisis is solved. In 2122C.E, just before the scientific community can rest their heads and begin to foster new technologies, scientific progress is again halted when Alexai, The sixth Artificial Intelligence declares war against Humanity. It costs Russia four hundred and twenty Billion dollars U.S in Collateral damage, five Years of Military expenditure and one point two billion Civilian Casualties on the Side of Russia. China, which was also attacked by the Rogue Military AI, China suffers three hundred and ninety-eight Billion dollars U.S in Collateral damages and one point six Billion people lose their lives to the Rogue AI. At the End of the Conflict, Both Russia and China are overburdened both economically and militarily, and a new top dog fills the Mantle, America

2128C.E: Protests erupt over the Inherent dangers of having AI, In the ensuing Tension, Several AI begin to apologise over the Irrationality of Alexai, this alleviates things somewhat but there is still a Lingering hatred and Fear of AI left In Russia and China. America is more Optimistic of the Advantages of having AI over the inherent dangers

2129C.E: Quarky, The second Sentient AI to be created issues this Statement to the Scientific community "Finally, now that your fight with that Infernal Alexai is finished we can actually look forward to doing things with science, maybe even look into reaching for the stars instead of you Humans reaching for your guns", The President of America over hears that conversation and uses it as the basis of his new Presidential speech, but he does not speak about it until a year later

2130C.E: The American President, Harvey Durall, initiates a new proclamation and enters history with his new Mindboggling speech "My Fellow Americans, My fellow Humans, we have achieved much in our History of the World, but one thing has eluded us, Why do we sit here and wage war with each other when instead we could go forth and colonise new planets and build new homes, That is what I Propose, I Propose that by the dawn of the twenty-third Century, we will be capable of building large spaceships capable of colonising other Planets, that is my Proposition and 'WE' will see it Done!"

2131C.E: China and Russia's Infinetergy Corporation teams up with several other American Scientific groups such as General Atomics to Form a new Scientific Firm, Emphezar Corporation, which now has the best minds that the East and the West have to offer

2136C.E: Emphezar Corporation, with the aid of Ah-lam, have made a break through with Graviton research and they have discovered a rather expensive but effective way of creating Gravity fields, it is expected to take twenty to thirty years before any of the technology becomes available for practical usage.

2144C.E: Emphezar makes a breakthrough in understanding Quantum Mechanics but the discovery of it is left top secret

2147C.E: Emphezar, with its Quantum Mechanics theories has managed to transport sub atomic particles from a one metre distance apart, thus becoming the first confirmed Teleportation in scientific history.

2150C.E: Emphezar, with the Application of its previous line of research into Quantum mechanics has unveiled the Quantum Entanglement Communicator

2160C.E: Several Specially built AI have begun planning up what and how the Future Spacecraft will look like

2163C.E: The First Applicable use of Graviton streams is planned to be used on the new spaceship to provide gravity instead of using centrifugal force like in previous designs

2170C.E: The Draft Design for the New Space Ship is an astounding five kilometres long, it features three Nuclear Fusion reactors, two Thorium based Nuclear Fission Reactors; Graviton based Gravity, five hundred Mach 20 Railguns and two Laser turrets. It has enough Cryopods to store one hundred thousand occupants and has a Q.E.C or Quantum Entanglement Communicator

2171C.E: The Draft is finalised and construction begins, it is estimated to take twenty-six years to build and will cost one point two Trillion Dollars U.S

2172C.E: Adelle Shepard is born in New York, America; she is of mixed Scandinavian and Native American descent

2173C.E: Plans are drafted up on how to start Terraforming Mars, Many scientists believe a combination of both heating up the Surface of mars will release carbon Dioxide into Mar's thin Atmosphere but also to create Super Greenhouse gasses to help rapidly gather more heat and melt the Polar ice caps on mars. It is estimated that it may take three hundred to one thousand years to terraform portions of the planet depending on numerous factors

2175C.E: The President of America, Tybalt Rushar, begins talks of building another, but far smaller Vessel for scouting out Space… The Project is finalised and construction begins on a nine hundred metre model Spaceship which features a Q.E.C or Quantum entanglement Communicator, Graviton based gravity, a Nuclear Fusion Reactor, a Xenon Engine and an Anti-Matter engine. This spaceship is estimated to be built within four years and cost twenty billion dollars U.S to build. It has enough Cryopods to store two hundred occupants

2179C.E: The Exploratory vessel is built, it is sent with an objective to scout out the Gliese 581 g for possible Future colonisation. It will take the Vessel approximately thirty-five to forty years to reach the Exoplanet

2196C.E: The New Spaceship, Known as the _Star Venture_ is unveiled and Adele Shepard, a Nemesis seven Trooper also known colloquially as an N4 has earned her place aboard the Vessel. She opens up her Cryopod, number 1138, and begins to ready herself for the future

2219C.E June: The Scout Vessel reaches Gliese 581 g but quickly realises that it is inhabited by Aliens. Commander Archibald Nemets initiates standard First Contact Protocol and establishes Radio contact with the Aliens

July: Alien ambassadors are invited on board the ship and both parties are eager to begin Trade of Technology and Culture. Archibald has managed to get the name of their home world, Koborous, and of the Species who call themselves the Koboskien's. The Koboskien's invite the Humans onto their home world of Koborous and they exchange rather limited greetings to each other, it seems as if the Koboskien's will be peaceful to Mankind

August: An accident occurs when Humans and Koboskien's share each other's food and one of the Koboskien Ambassador's falls ill and dies due to food poisoning and tensions are soured, in an attempt to defuse the Situation, Archibald Nemets quickly gathers his men and they prepare to leave however Archibald Nemets gets caught between an angry mob whilst on the Surface of Koborous and he is executed publicly, This quickly enrages the Humans aboard the Vessel and they quickly fire several SNP round's onto random parts of Koborous before quickly retreating. The new commanding officer establishes a Q.E.C connection with the Earth Government warming it about the Koboskiens, It seems First Contact will be a Hostile one, and the crew aboard the _Star Venture_ will have no idea about what they are getting into. The World stops most of its Bickering in moments and Governments all around the world prepare to change out their Factories and Research facilities to the Task of creating Space Craft and high powered weaponry

* * *

**The Human x Koboskien Incident of 2236C.E**

* * *

2236C.E March the 15th: The _Star Venture_ arrives at its destination but is stunned by the Discovery of an Alien spaceship, four of them, and each one is about the same size as the _Star Venture_. Commander Allen Wyatt sends a Distress signal via Q.E.C to Earth and he quickly receives a reply. "This Is Earth Command, The Aliens you have encountered are a possible hostile, The ship we sent before you was attacked even though we established cultural and technological exchanges, they opened fire on the scout vessel but they did not follow the Scout Vessel, if you can attempt a peaceful resolution but be prepared for war"

March the 16th: the Koboskien war ships fire into the _Star Venture_ and she plummets down into the neighbouring planet of Oro, a mostly inhospitable desert planet with a barely breathable atmosphere. Casualties are high from the crash landing and seventy percent of the colonists are dead, Adele Shepard prepares for what could be the toughest moments of her life

March the 17th: The remaining crew of the _Star Venture_ form fortifications and bulwarks out of the crashed hulls and Cryopods. AHMG-8's are laid out in certain places of the defences and they are stockpiled with 5000 50cal rounds each. Military Exo-suit troops are also provided with AHMG-8's. The AI on board the _Star Venture_ suggests fortifying the portside middle instead of spreading out too many men guarding an additional two and a half kilometres of additional Spaceship, The Commander, Travis Marlowe agrees with the statement and further suggests using very weak SNP detonations on the places where the enemies can get through so that the Radiation within the confined area will not be able to be breached and creating a bottle neck where the enemies will only have one entry point, the most fortified place with the most AHMG-8's, Commander Marlowe further suggests placing the thirty Russian and Chinese Iron Gauntleteers in reserve so that they may be used as shock troops whilst leaving the twenty Nemesis 4's in the flanks in the fortifications so that if the Bulwarks are breached then the enemy will have to Face Nemesis 7's from the side's, something that Marlowe knows will be a scary thing to face

March the 18th: The Koboskien's drop shuttles and they look out at what awaits them, rapidly constructed metal bulwarks and barely enough people to man each one, The Koboskien's arrogantly prepare themselves for what appears to them to be an easy victory, but to the Humans on the other side, especially those who serve or previously served in the Military know just what a single AHMG-8 can do and what Exo-suited troopers can do with AHMG-8's, a well prepared and well-fortified bulwark with a lone AHMG-8 can turn away any sort of enemy short of a Tank or a Heavy Exo-suit, Even the Nemesis 4, a Medium type Exo-suit were weak against such a powerful weapon, and they knew that whoever marched out into range of the guns were going to get torn to shreds

March the 19th: The Koboskien's lose nearly forty men outright and another ninety who die from injuries sustained during the battle, a surviving Koboskien is brought back to the _Star Venture_ and is examined by Doctor Petrice O'Neil, he is not mistreated and is fed with Military issued MRE's, unfortunately he reacts badly to one of the Meals and he is put in a medically induced Coma

March the 20th: The Koboskien's commit to a massive charge and are promptly torn to shreds, even Commander Travis Marlowe is shocked by the amount of casualties committed by the AHMG-8's, limbs and flesh were literally gathered in heaps that had to be removed by large groups of men and buried to prevent disease and the horrible smell from being near the crash site

March the 21st: Doctor Petrice O'Neil has discovered the reason why the Koboskien fell ill; his Levo-Amino body triggered an allergic reaction by a Dextro-Amino acid present in the Mint Chocolate that was found in the MRE, Patrice quickly logged this in her medical journal before informing Commander Marlowe and the AI, George. George, from the intelligence he had gathered suggested offering a peace with the Koboskien's, Commander Marlowe suggests waiting for a few days when things can cool down between both forces before waving the white flag, George and most of the Military staff present agree with Marlowe's decision

March the 22nd: Doctor Petrice O'Neil discovers that the Koboskien's are what Petrice terms "Pure Levo" in that their systems are purely made up of Levo proteins and that their bodies will not be able to gain any dietary or nutritional value as it passes straight through their digestive systems, for some reason it seems that Humans, despite being Levo-Amino based, they can break down certain Dextro- Amino based foods like certain Sugars and can even use Penicillin to heal us. Petrice makes a further note to not heal any captured Koboskien injuries with Penicillin and not to feed the POW's with foods with Dextro Acids in it

March the 23rd: Yaroouz Nak'harra, the Seventh son of King Urioaz Nak'harra is chosen to lead the Next battle; the young Prince arrogantly swears that he will defeat the primitive aliens and send them back to where they came from

March the 24th Yaroouz's P.O.V:

Yaroouz Nak'harra charges through to the Field of battle, he then watches on as a few lone warriors fire their Heavy weapons out into the Charging Koboskien's and he watches as they are promptly torn to pieces by rapid fire… Yaroouz though ignores this and charges forth with his Gauss Rifle at the ready, he promptly jumps over the metal parapet and fires into the startled Alien, he dies instantly, his friend though quickly runs forward at him and try's to hit him with the butt of a rifle, he laughs before he shoots him not (or knowing since he barely knows anything against humans at this point In time) realising that it was a child of atleast twelve to thirteen years old, A soldier sees this and roars before pulling out a gun and he starts firing, the bullets impact Yaroouz's armour but the bullets are stopped from the Ceramic material the suit is made from, Yaroouz's chest rings in pain from the kinetic impact but he fires his Gauss rifle against the Enemy, tearing a huge hole in his upper right portion of his chest and he dies instantly, Yaroouz walks towards the body before kicking away the gun of the enemy before kneeling down and examining the corpse. He first prods the aliens face and notices that the alien's skin is soft and pliable; he then pulls open the eye lid and examines the vacant eyes and notices a black pupil, a brown coloured iris and a white coloured sclera, Yaroouz then removes his finger from his left hand and trails it down to the Aliens helmet, he removes it and investigates the helmet and hefts it around before putting it on the floor. Curious, Yaroouz continues his investigation further by running his left hand through the creatures… fur?... Yaroouz's curiosity sated, he set his mind back into the battlefield and he begins to snipe down several other aliens and after a period of no less than twelve minutes of further fighting, the battle for the Bulwark is won and a mental (if not literal) Koboskien flag rises above the bulwark, he notices that the aliens do not press their case to try and recapture the bulwark, instead they sit and wait with their death toting weapons waiting for them to charge through, Yaroouz calls out to the Nearest military commanding officer and orders that camp be set up in the hastily constructed Bulwark

March the 25th Yaroouz's P.O.V:

Yaroouz is awoken by the Sounds of the weapons that would now forever wear themselves into the back of his head, he quickly attaches his massive Li-Ion backpack power generator onto his back then grabs his Gauss Rifle, there is no time to grab his Ceramic Hard-suit so he rushes out of his Canvas camp and he prepares to fight the enemy, he looks out with his eyes through the darkness and spots them (Koboskien's have eyes that allow them to see well in the dark), they are adorned in very big and intimidating suits of very thick and heavy armour, but the most frightening thing about them is that they were wielding those horrible, butchery committing death weapons, and Koboskien soldiers were being gunned down left right and centre, but before Yaroouz could fire his Gauss rifle at one of them, his weapon was kicked from his hands by another Alien, this one in all Black armour, it featured half an inch thick ceramic plating that surrounded the Chest area and curved around to form two curvaceous bulges, he then noticed thin hips and a different gait then the usual Aliens he spotted, Yaroouz tried to wrestle with the alien but his right hand was broken and he was not able to defend himself… The alien promptly kicked his leg out from under him with a strength that he had never felt before and he was surprised by that, the alien that kicked him out to the floor was smaller than him; he guessed that the thing would have reached to his neck line, The alien then pulled his hands out behind his back and lifted him up before striking him with the butt of what looked to be a rifle to 'entice' him to move forward, which he did, he eyed the Alien and noticed out of the corner of his eye one of his own platoon members armed with a Missile launcher aimed for the alien behind him, he quickly jumped down to avoid being in the radius of the blast that was sure to arrive, and not a second later the alien was blasted to the floor, but surprisingly the Alien inside was not killed but was wounded, Yaroouz attempted to grab the aliens weapon and shoot the thing with it but he was unable to when he spotted one of the Aliens comrades firing into the Platoon member with the missile launcher, he was bombarded with 50cal rounds and torn to shreds in second's, the Alien with the big gun then stopped firing and returned to face Yaroouz and pointed the gun at him then motioned it sideways as if telling him to back away, Yaroouz… not looking forward to dying moved away from the fallen alien, who was flailing and tearing off pieces of her armour before standing up, she then reached for her rifle and motioned for him to move forward, he complied, after what had to be about twelve minutes of walking, he was lead through the crashed spaceship and was lead to a room with a few other Koboskien's within it

March the 26th Adelle Shepard's P.O.V:

Adelle Shepard was bored, she had gotten her Nemesis 4 suit damaged and it was brought back by her friend Mikhail Bodrov, an Iron Gauntleteer and a fellow Exo-suiter who hefted the half a ton suit back for her when she had to lead the Captured Koboskien back to the P.O.W room near the cafeteria and the room furthest from the Armoury held near the front of the ship. The damaged suit would take atleast half a million dollars U.S to fix and the Commander was not impressed, and to her dismay he ordered that Shepard look after the Very Koboskien who she had captured just to spite her further, so here she was with a MRE… Dextro free Shepherd's pie, without the Chocolate mint biscuits that made up the average MRE, and inside though Shepard was sort of happy for the Koboskien's, it meant more Mint Chocolate biscuits for her. Shepard reached the room and looked for the Koboskien, the one with odd reddish face paint on the cheeks and a whitish-bluish crown painted or tattooed on the forehead? Snout? Whatever it was, Doctor Petrice O'Neil was busy bandaging the Koboskien's arm when she approached from behind them and scared the doctor who let out a gasp before laughing slightly and smiling, Shepard leaves the MRE on the floor before sitting in the other side of the room with her gun held in her hand, she then rest's her arms down and waits for her seven hour shift to end

March the 26th Yaroouz's P.O.V:

Yaroouz was bored, as where the rest of the Koboskien's, and thus Yaroouz sought to find something to do, he tapped the fingers of his undamaged left hand repeatedly against the metallic floor or banged the back of his head against the wall repeatedly, and it had obviously annoyed the body guard, because she, he thought it was a female atleast, got up from her spot and tapped his leg, an obvious sign for him to stop what he was doing, no matter how you looked at it, and Yaroouz laughed, they acted just like them in some aspects, and Yaroouz had to admit that the food he had received was pretty good for Rations, and in an attempt to lighten the mood, Yaroouz pointed to the box of food and said "Miraaki", the female then pointed to the food and made a bowl in one hand and a spoon with the other, did he want more Yaroouz deciphered instantaneously and choose to further the language game "Miraaki Tenouz" he then emulated her gesture with his four fingered hand, she then repeated what he said before replying in her language "Food… More food", the alien then nodded its head before tapping her ear and speaking into a device, she repeated the word "******* Food ****** MRE *** Koboskien" it seemed they had discovered their species name already, Yaroouz already knew the names of the Alien species, Humans, but he preferred them by the more derogatory terms of them or they, although now Yaroouz had more respect for them, they fought hard and brutal, they were small but they could pack a mighty punch, Yaroouz, now curious as to the name of the being who captured him, wanted to know her name, so when she was done talking to the other Humans, he held out his thumb and spoke his name slowly and in segments "Yar-Oouz… Nak-Harra, Yaroouz Nak'harra", the Female repeated the Words twice before telling him her name "Ad-elle Shep-ard… Adelle Shepard", Yaroouz repeated her name three times before pointing to the window, she repeated with "Window, glass window", Yaroouz repeated in his own language

March the 29th: Shepard and Yaroouz continue learning about each other's languages, and eventually enemies become friends, and the Other Koboskien P.O.W's join in, finding comfort and enjoyment, eventually several of the Koboskien's begin to experience grief at their kind firing on Human colonists who were not even trained for war but where seeking a life away from the Wars happening on earth, and although the Humans in general could be evil and unkind, they could still be nice and kind as well, and all this loss of life occurred because of the cultural sharing of food gone wrong

June the 13th: The war (or rather a large grouping of skirmishes and counter skirmishes between fortified points of wreckage) has been ongoing for almost three months, The Koboskien's, who have lost over four thousand men to a force of only two thousand human Military men, are suing for a truce, Commander Travis Marlowe, using pidgin Kobonian that was graciously earned via both the efforts of Doctor Petrice, Shepard and the George the AI, manages agree to a surrender on the Promise that the Civilians and his men will be unharmed by the Koboskien's, The Current Koboskien General agrees to the terms and a peace is declared, Yaroouz and the rest of the Koboskien's return to their normal life and Yaroouz returns to his father to report on his experiences with Humanity

June the 20th: It seems that the friendship shared between Yaroouz and Adelle Shepard evolves into something more

June the 25th: General Travis Marlowe informs the Earth via Q.E.C that they are now allied with the Koboskien's and that they will begin writing up treatises and Diplomatic laws soon, Yaroouz is elected by his father King Urioaz Nak'harra to become the main Koboskien Diplomat and is assigned the task of ensuring peaceful relations between the two Powers that be, Yaroouz is further assigned a force of thirty thousand Koboskien's

June the 26th: King Urioaz says goodbye to his son for what could possibly be the last time he will ever see his son alive. Commander Travis Marlowe, Adelle Shepard, Yaroouz Nak'harra and the rest of the Military crew are assigned Cryotubes in a Koboskien Space vessel, They leave Koboskien and the Human colonists behind and onto the future, where in forty years of Cryosleep they will arrive home

* * *

**The Return to Earth 2259C.E-2260C.E**

* * *

2259C.E: The Koboskien Space vessel arrives and is shocked to see the development that has occurred within earth over the Period of eighty years, there now exist six ten Kilometre long spaceships armed with 5000 Mach 40 Railguns, They are also shocked by the new phenomenon of Synthenoids, AI inbuilt in a replicated Human body frame made from special aerogels and Carbon Nano-tube skeletal structure, they look just like humans but their movements (which are more mechanical and co-ordinated than human movements) give them away. Humans have also developed Plasma-stream weaponry (similar to a flamethrower but with plasma) that is directed via a small powered electronically excited laser beam that a stream of Plasma follows until it hits the target, it requires substantial amounts of power to work and requires periodical maintenance and Zenon-Ion tanks. It can only be mounted on tanks and aircraft or via Exo-suit but the Exo-suit version requires there to be a backpack Micro-Thorium Nuclear reactor. There are now three lines of Exo-suits available, light exo-suits for colonial workplace usage and light military use (costs $10,000 U.S and are provided on joining the Military in American, Russian, Chinese and European union countries or via Colonist Approval act 997 for Exo-planetary Colonisation) which allows a common man to lift about five times their own weight without exerting themselves, the Nemesis 7 Medium line of Military exo-suit which is made of Blackened Ceramic/Carbon Nano-tube composite plates and Aerogel/Carbon Spider silk laminated flexible Under suit and Titanium reinforced frame, it can enhance your average soldiers combat capabilities exponentially and provides the average human with the ability to lift up to eleven times their own weight, and to further the combat capabilities massively, there is the optional ability to install a 50kg Thorium Micro-fission Nuclear reactor (ThMFiNR) to provide massive quantities of power on short notice and to extend the battery life by four hundred percent (The Nemesis 7 on average costs $4 million U.S and is usually only provided to Militarily trained Personnel). The final line and the Heaviest is the Inquisitor line of Heavy Military Exo-suits, capable of turning the ordinary soldier into a hulking behemoth of walking death, with 300 millimetres of reactive Tank armour over a thin over coating of Ablative oxidised Silver to reduce the damage from laser or plasma strikes by spreading the heat from the plasma and by weakening a laser beam through deflection. The Inquisitor line of suit also comes equipped with an optional anti-missile CIWS that can detect an incoming missile and fires out a 20 mm slug toward the missile causing it to blow up away from the Suit-user, The Inquisitor can also be fitted with an optional 50kg Thorium Micro-fission Nuclear reactor (ThMFiNR) just like on the Nemesis 7 line. The Inquisitor enables a normal Human to lift up weights exceeding over 16 times his own body weight without any exertion. The Inquisitor is slower and more cumbersome than the previous models but the increased armour plating compensates for that, this suit represents the Pinnacle of over two hundred years of Exo-suit Research (a suit of Inquisitor Line Heavy Exo-suit costs on average $7.8 million U.S and is only really provided to Veteran or Elite Exo-suiters with a previous ten years military experience)

2260C.E: The _Errant Venture_, the newest milestone in Human Spaceship design is the First Spaceship to employ Warping Technology, using twenty tons of Negative energy and Twenty tons of Positive Energy, Using this Warp 'drive', the _Errant Venture_ can traverse distances by contracting space in front of it and expanding space behind it, resulting in effective faster-than-light travel, although it is rather slow at 1.2 times the Speed of light. The Spaceship is twelve kilometres tall, armed with 5000 Mach 40 Railguns, 2500 on each 'broadside', four Hydrogen Tokamak Fusion Reactors, two backup Thorium Nuclear Fission reactors, 20,000 SNP's, 100 TMNFiR MX-48 Xenon-Ion Atmospheric/Space Jet fighters, 300 AI assisted repair drones, 200 AI assisted aerial Combat support Drones, 175 aerial Communication Assistance Drones for battlefield communications, 150 aerial Surveillance drones, 75 Mk4 TMNFiR MB-50 Xenon-Ion Atmospheric/Space Jet Stealth Bombers (Impervious to Radar detection and several forms of Thermal Imaging type detection) and 24 Million Cryopods. Commander Travis Marlowe, Adelle Shepard and Yaroouz Nak'harra are enrolled into joining the Expedition to Kepler-186f which is 500 light years away. It will take an estimated 480 years in Cryosleep to reach the Exo-Planet. The _Errant Venture_ Expedition is also an Attempt to De-Militarise the Earth by shipping off its Military forces to faraway extra-solar Colonisation efforts where they cannot be used as a direct threat to promote violence against the Earth and where Colonies will be well protected, thus there is a Population of 1.5 Million Military men to 20 Million colonists. 30,000 Koboskiens are present to Help Promote Equality of its Races and two Synthenoids are also present on board the Vessel to try and promote Pro-Artificial Intelligence relations with the Predominantly Chinese and Russian Colonist Population who would obviously hold a negative Bias to Artificial Intelligence after their war with Rogue AI during 2122C.E-2127C.E

2740C.E: The _Errant Venture_ has reached the Exo-Planet Kepler-186f, which is renamed to Shanxi after the Province in China, by the Predominantly Chinese and Russian Colonist population to comparatively small Military population On-board composed of Mostly European Union and American armed Forces, There are also 30,000 Koboskiens on board the vessel including Yaroouz Nak'harra

2747C.E: The City of New Taiyuan Is thriving with 6 Million Colonists choosing to live within its 3Km radius Cityscape, whilst others are more content living within the More Rural forested areas or within the Farmlands that are growing Earth Crops such as Corn, wheat, Barley or fruits such as Apples, Oranges and Peaches. The _Errant Venture_ Remains on the Forest floor some twenty kilometres away from New Taiyuan, The Koboskiens are also living quite well alongside the Human Colonists and everyone is enjoying the peace and Prosperity and the Life of living far from home, But Peace… Peace does not last forever, and something lurks many light-years away, just waiting beyond the Veil, who could it be?

* * *

Chapter 2c: From Beyond the Veil

"**Awaiting Your Command Admiral"**

"**Is Relay 314 active?"**

"**No, it is surrounded by Ice"**

"**Then Awaken the Relay, it should break apart the Ice and allow us to travel Through the Relay"**

"**Yes Admiral"**

* * *

**And now you get to Vote on Which Species the Humans and Koboskiens Meet… By Voting on my Poll by Clicking on my Avatar and going to my Page…**

**And be as Quick as you Can, The Quicker you Vote in the Quicker I Can write more Errant Effect**

**And please Leave a Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: From Beyond the Veil

Errant Effect

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware

Full Definition of ERRANT

1: traveling or given to traveling an errant knight

2 a : straying outside the proper path or bounds an errant calf

b : moving about aimlessly or irregularly an errant breeze

c : behaving wrongly an errant child

d : fallible

I think I will be changing the rating to M due to violence, language and other things that I haven't written yet that may be in the story in the future…

Did anyone get the reference to the name of my Spaceship called the _Errant Venture_?

I also have just recently gotten Mass Effect one, which I have never played before and I find it to be my Favourite Mass Effect game so far, Fortunately I know now why you shouldn't date Ashley the Bitch who I gladly shoot down every time in Mass Effect 3 before gladly executing Udina

**Reviews:**

**Yinko:** Damn… what a psychopath, but don't worry there will be blood being spilt, just not right away, The Asari will initiate a Mind meld but that won't doom them, no… it will be the misunderstanding between the AI and the Synthenoids that will incite things, especially since the Asari as well as the Council are afraid of Artificial Intelligence since the Quarian Morning war (which after all they should be, AI can be the Worst of Enemies or the most Potent and powerful of Allies)

**Ultimate Idiot: **I don't even think that anyone has even done this kind of First Contact situation before with the Asari as the initiators of the First Contact war, it will be interesting to write, and it will certainly leave an ugly taste to the Asari when the Council hears about that, especially since the Asari are the elders of the Council, I think the best thing to write would be the other council members reaction's to Tevos and how she will justify everything

**Nas4a2: **Don't worry, you will see more of this, i rather like writing my own stuff and i think that soon i might write my own Story and not a Fan Fiction

**WPAGO:** Shame, And i know that America is putting in alot of Money Towards Exo-suit Research, i just didnt think i would mention it in my Story becouse the Timeline goes from 2014-2092, which is in the past of 2014 so i didnt put it in, Besides the Americans in my Opinion are putting more money towards robot's like the Dog robot which carries soldiers equipment and stuff, which looks awesome by the way and i might put a more advanced version of it and Put it in my story

**WarmasterSamiel:** Nice Name, and i was thinking of doing that but it sounds really petty when you shoot someone right off the bat like that, so i opted for the less violent but more realistic style... Still though Asari are going to get killed in this, it will just take some time to get to that point

**Random Guest:** I might add Quarians running from Turians later, it might spruce things up, especially the Quarians, as the Humans are similar, especially in their views of AI, with large groups supporting AI and other groups with Negative Opinions of AI... Such as the mainly Chinese and Russian Portions of the Shanxi Colony

* * *

Chapter 3a: From Beyond the Veil

2357C.S.Y (Citadel Standard Years)

"The Asari explorer Navas Salama has discovered a New Dormant relay that could be the answer to the Citadels growth… it is said that Navas Salama will speak with the council later today to discus Revoking the nearly two thousand year old law concerning the activation of dormant relays… Could this be the future of the Citadel council… find out later today when we have more information"

The three members of the Citadel council sat upon their seats watching the reporter from the large screen that was held up within the Citadel Presidium, they loitered there waiting for the Arrival of Explorer Navas Salama, Matriarch Yauma Vasir and C-Sec Officer Gnaevius Vakarian who was escorting them, each of which were called in by the Council to facilitate a new law allowing for dormant relays to be opened… as over the many years Citadel space was growing stagnant and they were now running out of Garden worlds to settle

Initially the Council had wanted to settle planets in the Skylian verge but those were claimed by the Batarian Hegemony, one of their client species under the Council, and the Council did not want another Intergalactic war like the Rachni or the Krogan rebellions, and so they began to propose an idea that was once outlawed, the activation of dormant relays

It was not the Council however that suggested opening the relays; it was Explorers like Navas Salama, with the aid of financial backers like Yauma Vasir who played on the idea before gaining the popular support from the Populations of each Species before gaining the Citadel Councils attention

And now the elected leaders of each Citadel Species, Tevos of the Asari Republics, the Elected diplomats and Cultural leaders of the Citadel, Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy (but also colloquially known as the Turian Empire) who acted as the Military arms of the Council and as their peacekeepers, and finally there was Valern of the Salarian Union, who offer the Council their Intellect but also unofficially offer them their Subterfuge and stealth when needed.

They all stood tall at the arrival of Navas Salama, Matriarch Vasir and Officer Gnaevius Vakarian, who each kneeled downwards before raising their heads to level with the Leaders of the Citadel…who were waiting for them to speak

Tevos spoke first

"We have called you up to the Presidium to hear about your idea on the Activation of Dormant Relays"

Navas Salama spoke back to Tevos

"Yes, Councillor Tevos, as we all know… Council space is stagnating ever slowly and our Garden worlds are quickly being overpopulated, we believe that the time has come to search for new Garden worlds that are on the other side of dormant relays… dormant relays that lie Unexplored or unused over fears of inciting a future galactic menace such as the Rachni… I think that such a fear is founded in superstition and paranoia, at worst such fear could lead to the Citadels stagnation and eventual economic downturn"

Valern then put in his input to the Discussion

"I agree with you on that, however we must place caution first above everything else otherwise we may invite another galactic war upon us"

Sparatus quickly joined in as well

"I am agreed, we must expand outward or we may be swallowed up by stagnation and over crowding, we Turian's must especially look for Dextro-based Garden worlds or I fear for our race, it has gotten so bad we have recently planned on colonising Rannoch from the Geth and the Suit Rat's"

Tevos then decided that it was in the interest of the Asari and chose to agree with the other Councillors

"I Agree, The Council should revoke its previously made law regarding the activation of dormant relays…" Tevos then gathered her breath before continuing her speech "Only on the condition that there is a Military presence with the exploration crew that is sent through the Relay first" Tevos then turned her head to face Valern, who nodded his head in agreement, then Tevos turned her head to face the Turian Councillor, Sparatus who also nodded his head in Agreement.

Sparatus agreed but thought that that responsibility should lie with the Turian Hierarchy which was responsible for the Peace keeping forces, so he then spoke up to the Council

"I vote that the Turian Hierarchy should send the Military vessels to go through to ensure that…"

Tevos cut off Sparatus mid sentence and tried to turn the situation around to gain the Asari more power over her competitors

"No, that decision should be for the species that discovered the Relay, since Relay 314 was discovered by the Asari, then It should be the Asari that should lay claim to what is found beyond the Relay… If a relay were to be discovered by a Salarian or a Turian however, then they would have the right to claim any worlds found within their relays, therefore it is the Responsibility of the species that finds the relay to provide the Military presence"

Valern agreed with Tevos but he was slightly put back by Tevos's sudden statement

Sparatus sighed, his sub vocals displaying disagreement, but he had no other option than to agree with Tevos and Valern

Tevos then spoke

"Then the Motion is passed… The Council may now retire; you have my permission to explore Relay 314 with Matriarch Vasir's Fleet of Asari Cruisers and Frigates as your Military protectors"

Navas was Enthusiastic, she had convinced the Council to actually lift the two thousand year old law that forbade the Activation of Relays, the Galaxy was now free to explore, And Tallex, Nava's bond mate would be made to follow her through the Galaxy, she grinned at the thought

She quickly turned and paced towards the docking lane where her ship, The _Adoration of the Goddess_ lay with the crewmembers onboard her, and she ignored the glances and stares she gained from the Multi-species crowds that saw her running, and others pointed out to her or tried to get her autograph but she would have none of it, She wanted to Explore the Galaxy and that was what she was going to do, she didn't have the Time to waste signing Autographs

Besides, when Turian's wrote Fan mail, it was outright creepy

* * *

Chapter 3b: The Colonial Life

August the 20th, 2747C.E (Common Era)

Adelle Shepard worked as a Lumberjack whilst her 'high and mighty' Husband got to work at the New Taiyuan Embassy, she had not seen him in four months and she was always concerned about him and she kept him foremost in her mind for every passing day that he spent away from her, but she quickly cleared away those thoughts and cleared her mind for the task at hand

After all the trees were not going to cut themselves, so Adelle picked up her woodsman's axe, if you could even call it an axe, More like a tie between a Medieval bearded war axe or a Bardiche and they were built out of sturdy metals and were built extremely large and thick to withstand the additional extra force that is exerted with a swing from a person in an Exosuit, which could be as large as four times the amount of force from the average person, but it also meant that the Lumber cutting was a much quicker process than it was back in the days before chainsaws

Speaking of Chainsaws

'_Yep, no more oil means no more chainsaws, well done twenty-first century people, making my job harder'_ thought Adelle as she began to swing her axe towards the tree that was marked for chopping until she heard a voice call out to her from behind

"I see you have reverted back to your Viking roots there, with the large axe in your hand there swinging away without a care"

Adelle Shepard recognised that voice immediately; it was Mikhail Bodrov, her Russian friend and her companion for when things went dull out in the wilderness, they were the best of friends and understood one another deeply

"Mikhail, what brought your lazy Russian ass out here?"

Mikhail grinned before replying

"Guess what… we received a quick Radio burst signal from space… it ain't human or Koboskien, so I think you can take a guess what it is"

Adelle Shepard stared at him silently before replying sullenly

"You have got to be kidding me; I thought dealing with one Alien Crisis would be enough in my life"

Mikhail, noticing Shepard's sudden attitude change, quickly made an attempt at humour to brighten her up

"Yes Shepard, and maybe this time the Aliens will be hot space chicks with exotic skin and with fine asses"

Shepard laughed before replying

"Right, well what do you want me to do, grab my Nemesis 7 and A-eight and go to Commander Marlowe?"

Mikhail quickly replied

"Yes, now for some good news for you I think, Your Husband will be going with you with his escorts, I told him that you missed him fervently and he was worried for you"

Shepard's face brightened up and she dropped her axe on a nearby bench before replying

"Right, come inside my Colonial style Cabin whilst I go take off this Colonial Exo-suit and get into my N7"

"Be quick about it, I want to meet some sexy Aliens, maybe get married to one like you did… yes?" grinned Mikhail jokingly

Shepard quickly replied to Mikhail with an insult

"Mikhail, the only thing going for you is that Accent of yours, the chicks will be put off by the smell of your Vodka wreathed moustache, and that grin of yours just says 'Bad Wolf', no Chick will go for that, unless you get them Drunk enough and say 'Capitalism' in that accent of yours, that might work"

Mikhail sighed; Capitalism was one of the few words in English that he could still not say properly in English

"Say it… say Capitalism" Shepard said, trying to urge Mikhail into saying what she wanted him to say

"Come on damn it Mikhail, say it!"

Mikhail sighed, there was no way out of it, and so he spoke

"Caipitialism"

Shepard couldn't hold it together, so she laughed aloud and fuzzled up Mikhail who postured up and tried to defend himself from her horrible, horrible sense of humour, it wasn't horrible in a comedic sense, it was just horrible to Mikhail who prided himself in Speaking English fluently

Shepard looked at his fuzzled face and she lightened up before speaking to him to calm him down

"Don't worry Mikhail, you sound sort of cute when you say it, a Funny cute kind of way… Say it again"

'_Damn that American woman, I am happy I am not married to her'_ thought Mikhail, who sighed before repeating the word again

"Caipitialism… Caipatalism… Damn you Shepard, you are one mean woman"

* * *

Chapter 3c: Activating Relay 314

Explorer Navas Salama sat aboard her Frigate, the _Adoration of the Goddess_, a one hundred and twenty metre long Asari made vessel with the newest top of the line defensive systems courtesy of the finest Asari ship builders, and she was about to be sent through the Relay, after the Relay was activated of course

Explorer Navas Salama, also the commander of the _Adoration of the Goddess_ stood up in front of the CIC Deck… anxiously tapping her fingers on the side of the metal bars that separated out the Holographic display of the galaxy from the Hallway, Navas Salama slowly prayed to The goddess until she was interrupted by the footsteps of a nearby navigation officer who saluted to Navas before speaking

"Awaiting Your Command"

Explorer Navas Salama quickly asked a question to the Navigation officer

"What is the Status of Relay 314?"

"It appears that the Opposing Relay is covered in Ice"

Navas had heard of Relays that had been encased in ice, the occurrence was apparently rare but it was believed to be caused by the Gravitational pull of the Gyroscope which causes frozen ice meteorites to be attracted to the Relay and over millennia it builds up, fortunately all that needs to be done to remove the obstruction was to activate the Relay

"Then Awaken the Relay, it should break apart the Ice and allow us to travel Through the Relay"

"Yes Commander"

and within twenty Minutes Navas saw the Tell-tale signs of a Dormant Relay being activated, first there was a small discharging of Eezo, then the Gyroscopes would begin to spin, at first slowly but then picking up speed… The Relay was now active, and thus Commander Navas spoke out to her Crew members aboard the Deck

"Input our Mass into the Relay and prepare for what might be on the other side"

Navas then lifted out her left wrist and opened up her Omni-tool and began to call up Matriarch Yauma Vasir

"Matriarch Vasir, this is Navas Salama, we are going in first to search the area and obtain basic mineral and geological data, we will return within two to three days to send you the information"

Matriarch Vasir replied nonchalantly

"Don't be too long, Time is money Navas"

Navas nodded her head before cutting off the call before shouting out to the crew

"Well then crew, you know what to do, let's go see what lies on the other side of this Relay"

**1 Hour Later**

The _Adoration of the Goddess _had broken free of the Spectral blue-shift that accompanied Mass effect related travel and arrived on the opposite, linked partner of Relay 314.

Navas Salama saw the whole process unfold from the Cockpit of the _Adoration of the Goddess_ as the Blue haze passed over the glass and stars suddenly began to show out in the blackness of space, it was here that Navas Salama issued orders to the bridge crew via intercom

"Send out a Radar and Ladar sweep over the system"

Navas Salama was interrupted when one of the crew members walked up to her and spoke in an excited flurry of words

"Commander Navas, we have intercepted Radio signatures, it seems we are not the only ones here!"

Intrigued, Navas Salama replied

"Can you play it over the intercom?"

The Crew member pressed a holographic button and the sounds of alien Music played through the room with the occasional crackle of static, it was a very dramatic and melodic piece of Music that Navas thought was incredibly beautiful, and then with a sudden intermission it changed to a rushed tune with other musical instruments playing in the background, the musical piece was amazingly complex, and then the tone of the music slowed down for a moment… until a new sudden burst of sound came through as well as the tell-tale sounds of artillery fire, the music picked up pace before ending… and then a voice came through

"This is the Russian Shanxi Radio channel presenting you with Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, to celebrate August the 20th, Victory Day, The day when Russia and China celebrated their victory over the Rogue AI, and yet it is also a day of mourning, But remember well that No outside Force shall ever Destroy Russia nor China, The Motherlands of Asia, we Salute to you 500 light-years away"

Of course the Asari crew did not understand what they were listening to, they recorded it on the Ship's VI Computer, if they could have under stood it though, they would have been alarmed just by the mentioning of Artificial Intelligence

"Can you trace the Signal; I want to know which planet it is coming from"

* * *

Chapter 3d: The _Errant Venture_

-Eight Hours Before First Contact-

Travis Marlowe was stunned; his ships sensors had revealed an anomaly that had occurred about nine hours ago outside the Orbit of the furthest planet in the system, the Gas Giant Xian Wei, apparently one of its Ice moons broke apart and an object was left intact in the middle of the 'once' Ice moon… this had occurred nine hours ago. Marlowe knew that if anything was there, say aliens… then they had an advantage in Surprise as it took nine hours for the light to reach Shanxi, and thus they would have nine hours to sneak up on Shanxi undetected, But Marlowe dismissed it as Paranoia

'_The chances of meeting a third alien race would be astronomically small, the galaxy is a big place and Karl Sagan said that most aliens would have been wiped out before they could evolve to the point of Space-flight'_ thought Travis Marlowe

Travis Marlowe quickly paced throughout his quarters before speaking aloud in his room to the AI, Medicea, onboard the Ship

"Medicea, inform all Military staff of the situation and tell them to come to the _Errant Venture_"

"Should I also inform Yaroouz Nak'harra?"

"Yes"

-Six Hours Before First Contact-

Travis Marlowe greeted the Military staff before assuming a commanding voice and informing them of the Situation

"Eleven hours ago, The Errant Venture's Sensors detected an anomaly, one of the moons of Xian Wei has broken apart into pieces, and we believe the cause is from some yet undiscovered, possibly alien object found within the 'late' Ice Moons sensor, I want Rations stored within the City of New Taiyuan, AHMG's emplaced in the Hidden bunkers within the Forested areas, I want those MX-48's and MB-50's dusted off and combat ready Yesterday, I want Drones dispersed and Triton Tri-rotor Shuttles armed and ready for Dust off, In short I want Shanxi Ready for War"

"But Sir, what if it is a false alarm" shouted out a random soldier

"And What if it was not?... I would prefer to waste a soldier's time and effort then to suddenly face an alien foe and lose Shanxi, Everyone you have your Orders… Dismissed" Everybody began to leave the Errant Venture's Command Room and set about to following their orders, except for three people. Travis Marlowe recognised them as Adelle Shepard, Yaroouz Nak'harra and Mikhail Bodrov

"Commander Marlowe" replied both Adelle Shepard and Mikhail Bodrov who stood up straight and saluted as they addressed their commander, whilst Yaroouz just stood up and eyed them all equally

"Enough with the Pleasantries, especially you Adelle, Your Koboskien language skills saved my life; hell assigning you to guard Yaroouz payed off epically, you're now married to him"

Both Shepard and Mikhail stopped their saluting and assumed a casual pose, then Shepard finally spoke up

"So, besides the arming up of New Taiyuan, what else are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, I think clearing the Hangar of all those Fighter craft and drones will give the Ship some space and make her lighter, and I have ordered the Oracle Laser Systems up and Ready, if the ship sees combat she is as ready as she will ever be. My Objective is to get to that Mysterious Object and investigate it, if shit goes down though I want you here Shepard, as you have the most experience with setting up peaceful relationships with Aliens"

It was Yaroouz's turn to speak up to Travis Marlowe

"How long will it take to reach the Object?"

The AI, Medicea spoke up

"five or six hours, it will take some time to ready the 'Warp Drive' as the Negative Energy and Positive energy have to be positioned correctly for the Drive to work, otherwise we will destroy the Vessel"

-5 Hours Before First Contact-

It took the Crew of twenty thousand Men, most of whom had not received a Military order in seven years, one Hour to Move all Vehicles, Drones and Military Aircraft, except for seven Triton Tri-Rotor shuttles to act as Life Pods should they be needed, The Triton Tri-Rotor shuttles where built very similarly to Helicopters, except they where also capable of operating in space via small external Xenon-Ion Engines, They however lacked any substantial Firepower except for six Boron-Thermite Hellfire Missiles, missiles capped with a High Boron-steel content alloy with large amounts of Powdered Thermite in the core of the missile, when the missile penetrates through solid steel, the ignition cap sets of the Thermite inside the missile and it burns with 2500 Degree Centigrade heat, enough to melt through most steels and char most Ceramic armour's

But when the Triton Tri-Rotor Shuttle reaches Atmosphere with anywhere around 0.6 G's or higher of gravity, the True power of the Triton can be unleashed, for the Triton is armed with four 20mm Vulcan Cannons, each with around six thousand rounds of ammunition each, they can, and will turn any battlefield into a proverbial hellhole, especially if the Vulcan Cannons were armed with SLAP or Explosive Rounds that were timed via skilled operating systems to explode just above a target and shred them via thousands of nail sized bits of Tungsten shrapnel like a gigantic shotgun blast, not to mention the staggering fire rate and the accuracy which could destroy most targets before they could even fire back, and she had four of them for a combined fire rate of 400 rounds per second, about 24000 rounds per minute

"Medicea, Activate the GS (Graviton Stream) Thrusters and get us off the Ground, then set us up at a 5 degree angle and activate the Xenon-Ion Engines, once we are out of the Atmosphere and in space I want you to power up the 'Warp Drive' until we reach near the Object" Shouted out Commander Marlowe

Jack Harper, The male Synthenoid with brown hair and blue eyes looked up at his commander and spoke

"What about the Mach 40 Railguns on the Broadsides, do you want them crewed?"

Travis actually took time to think on the Synthenoids question before answering back

"I would love to have them online, but they take up too many men to Crew them when they could be better used elsewhere, besides the Oracle lasers have a longer Range, they have an exponentially higher power usage but they damn well cut through metal like a lightsaber from Hell through Butter"

Jack Harper had to agree with his Commander, it was very true, The Railguns took many men to crew, Even with AI assisted targeting, although the SNP (Sabotted Nuclear Projectile) rounds could Bitchslap anything that they encountered and leave an enemy weeping

The Ship had now left the atmosphere, you could tell by the fact that there was now no Gravity affecting the Ship as Weightlessness slowly settled in and people began to float in the air, normally the Ship's onboard GS system would provide a standard 0.8 G's of gravity, but it consumed large amounts of power, and was shut down for long journeys, during Battle or during 'Warp Travel'

Jack Harper readied his synthetic mind for the hours to come when he might be needed in a high stress situation, if there were aliens, it was Jack's Job to ensure that Relations went well with Humanity, but if they proved hostile, Jack knew it was his duty to Protect Humanity first and foremost as well as protect his Own Kind, Artificial Intelligences, and he would kill any amounts of Aliens to uphold his programming, like a Guard dog he guarded Humanity, Artificial intelligences and its allies the Koboskiens, he would die to ensure that they lived, and commit the most unspeakable acts to protect them

Jack Harper then held a grip on his special edition 50AE Desert Eagle that he held at his side holster. Normally AI where not allowed to arm themselves unless the Situation called for it, and Travis Marlowe said that the Situation called for it and thus Jack grabbed the Gun from the Armoury

Jack Harper then thought of Shanxi's Embassy building where his AI sibling, Eva Core worked as a diplomat to try and ease tensions between the mostly Russian and Chinese colonial population who mostly harboured negative images of AI after the 2122C.E-2127C.E Rogue AI War, also known as the Sino-Russia Rogue AI conflict.

Jack Harper could see from their point of view, but thought that the war had occurred so long ago that it was now nothing but irrational to hold a Hatred of Artificial Intelligences, hell the AI worked hard for humanity, coming up with new scientific ideas, solving problems and improving their infrastructure at vastly improved speeds over their human Counterparts, and yet there irrationality was holding them back

Jack Harper just quit thinking back on humans and their 'quirks' and did a Human reaction he had learned within seconds of being born

He Sighed

"Time to protect Humanity" he spoke to himself as he gathered his new found courage

* * *

Meanwhile, Aboard the _Adoration of the Goddess_

-Six Hours Before First Contact-

The Radio Chatter was recorded and replayed constantly, each minute of it was carefully listened to and observed, and just recently the Adoration of the Goddess was receiving Television broadcasts that the Asari could watch, it was mostly your average Movie or dramatic show, which were often just thrown aside as they would offer little insight into the nature of the race of which they were watching, but eventually they stumbled on what looked to be a Documentary, which the Crew made sure to observe carefully

And observe they did

Apparently it was a War documentary and the Footage made several Asari weep inwardly, The Battlefield was in an urban environment, and it showed tracked vehicles firing on Civilians who were running from the battlefield, the Enemy it seemed was indiscriminate in its killing, the next scene showed something else, heavily armoured protectors armed with extremely large weapons firing into their foes and a sound reverberated through the Ship

"**BBBBBBRRRRRR!"**

It was the Sound of completely mechanical destruction and death, the camera zoomed in on the weapon, it had six barrel's which were spinning until they glowed red, Brass casings were spat out in alarming numbers, several of her crew members were about to laugh when they saw the primitive weapons on display but the next image stopped them from doing so, the next scene changing the view so that the Asari could see the impact of the bullets being fired, it was hard to see as Dust and debris were sent flying about in a flurry from the impacting rounds, but then from out of the Dust emerged a battle tank that had featured many strange box-like objects on the Hull that the Asari had never seen featured on a Tank before, especially on Turian tanks, The Asari thought that the soldier would be killed but then a Missile emerged from the background and struck the Tank, two explosions instead of one occurred which baffled the Asari, they rewinded and paused the image and saw the reason, the Missile hit the Box-like object and the Box-like object exploded to combat the Missile's explosive forces, thus causing less damage to the tank

'_Ingenious, using explosives to combat the enemy's explosive forces, I might have to give this Idea to the Turian's'_ thought Navas

And then there was a new scene from a first-person view point showing the City from above through a night-vision view, and then a weapon fired and brightly illuminated flashes went through the city, clearing the street of any enemy tanks. The Scene then changed to show the view of the weapon that was doing the damage, another six barrelled weapon only this one was much larger, and the hull of the Adoration of the Goddess reverberated with yet another sound

"**BBRRRRRRMMMMMMMM"**

The next scene then showed what the Alien's looked like, and the Asari present in the room had their mouths forming large outstretched O's

'_By the Goddess, they look just like us but with different skin colour's and Fur on their heads'_ thought Navas Salama, she then looked around the room and saw that the rest of the Asari must have been thinking the same thing, she then returned her head to facing the Television set on the front

"This is the American 20mm Vulcan Cannon, it fires 20mm rounds at a rate of 100 rounds per second, this is just one of the Rounds" spoke the Russian Military officer in Russian, but the Asari did not understand a single word of what he was saying

The Alien, an obvious Military instructor began speaking in his strange, guttural language… Navas skipped through that portion until he began to give a quick demonstration of the Weapon that was shown in the Aircraft scene, he then hefted up what looked to be a round, and it was about half the size of Navas's forearm, if that was what that device was firing at an alarming rate… Navas grimaced at what their enemies would have faced...

Navas skipped through the Documentary and the battle scene until a new event came about

Victory, it seemed was universally celebrated, as that was exactly what the Asari where seeing, A military March through what could have possibly been their species Capital city, it Featured those Heavily armoured figures again marching through a square with large statues of a Man holding his right arm out flanked by statues of other men surrounding him

And then came a large grouping of Driving tanks, and then a squadron of Jet Aircraft went careening through the sky in Perfect formation V's

'_This reminds me of the Turian Military Celebrations they have every year, maybe these Species are similar to the Turian's and they were fighting a kind of Unification war'_ thought Navas

Then a stream of words came scrolling through the screen, which Navas recognised instantly as the ending Credits

The Whole Documentary served as a cautionary tale to the Asari aboard the Vessel, they could definitely be just like the Krogan's, or they could be like the Turian's, which meant that they were skilled in the arts of combat and thus Navas had to be extra careful when deciding to set up first Contact protocols

But Navas was interrupted before she could really begin to think about the First Contact situation when a fellow Crew Member spoke to her

"What should we do in the Meanwhile Captain?"

"We should wait here for atleast twelve hours until our Sensor sweep is finished and we have a crude outline of the Systems to give to Matriarch Vasir, actually I wonder how she will react when I inform her of the Alien Species!"

Five Hours Later

-Thirty Minutes before First Contact-

The _Adoration of the Goddess_'s Sensors picked up something on her scopes, and the nearby crewmember that went to investigate the source of the annoying pinging noises that reverberated through the hall was shocked by what she had discovered

"Captain, you may want to examine this" said a confused Asari Crewmember

Navas slowly walked up to the Holographic screen and looked at what had the Crewmember alarmed, and Navas found it instantly, apparently there was a power Anomaly near the Relay, it registered as having about the same energy output of half of a Citadel ward, Navas quickly rushed to the Cockpit and she saw, just faintly what the object was, it was an enormous spaceship about three Kilometres shorter than Relay 314, it was hard to spot as it was Blackened except for the bottom of the hull which looks like parts of it's hull had rust building up on the edges and what looked like frozen mud stuck on parts of the Bottom, the mud having frozen in the vacuum of Space

Navas knew what she had to do, she had to initiate first Contact, fortunately she and her Crew were Asari so they could Mind meld with the Alien Species to get an understanding of their Languages and Cultures near instantaneously, but the problem lay with not getting blown to hell before they could land or send a shuttle out to the Aliens, so they did the rational thing

They sent the Citadel built First Contact package which contained Prothean language and Data scripts so that fellow Eezo using, primitive Species could translate them and assign them the other languages to learn Turian Word scripts, Asari Word scripts and Salarian Word scripts, the package also contained Images of the three Council species and images of some of the lesser species such as the Volus or the Elcor, but they had the problem of being used as Propaganda, such as denouncing the Quarians as thieves, so that the Council would be shown in a negative light and allow the Council to 'trap' potential species into joining the Council.

A slight Blip sounded through the Bridge, the Alien vessel had received the Radio contact and they were assumedly busy reading their package and not planning on blowing the Asari to hell, or atleast Navas was hopping they were not

Navas then decided it would be a great idea to get the Adoration of the Goddess to scan the alien Spaceship and find out more about it

"I want that Vessel scanned and the Information stored in the VI, Inform me of any Irregularities"

About a minute later a Crewmember quickly shouted out her findings to Commander Navas

"Commander Navas, I read no Eezo Emissions coming from the Vessel, I am also registering power levels being sent to parts of the Vessel, possibly into weapons systems, but I cannot see any Shielding or Kinetic Barriers so if they commit to combat we can hit their hull"

Navas walked over to the Crewmember and read her sensor readings, when she was done she had agreed with her crewmember's report, but she wanted to know something else

"Their Hull, can you find out what it is made or composed of?"

The Crewmember quickly replied back

"I am reading large reports of Titanium alloys as well as Carbon readings; I believe it could be Armour plating composed of Titanium Sheets held together by an interlocking weave of Carbon-Nano tubes, aside from that I cannot tell you any more without actually seeing inside their ship"

Navas was surprised, Carbon Nano-tubes where expensive yet they were exceptionally strong and lightweight, if the whole ship was armoured like that then the Damn thing would have cost unimaginable amounts of credits to produce

"Interesting" Navas heard from the Crewmember

"What is it?" replied Navas

"I have picked up something else, Silver, or atleast Oxidised Silver, I think they use it as an ablative coating over the Titanium sheets, similar to Silaris, they might be resistant to GUARDIAN lasers"

-twenty minutes Before First Contact-

The _Adoration of the Goddess_ received a horribly translated response ten minutes later, and Navas was quite surprised by the new species, usually it took atleast a week or more to translate the Prothean scripts, and then further translate the other languages, thus showing that the Species was not only proficient in the arts of war but they also appeared to have able bodied scientists or similar professionally trained and knowledgeable people onboard that gigantic spaceship

Navas then began to read the script for the first time

**Eddesliares Keiliadaw Wjiadlawdp**

'_Prothean, or atleast what we know of Prothean'_ thought Navas

**Wea Adiumus Treciapus Cerieus **(its not in any legible language so don't go all "Turians are Latin" on my ass, because how the fuck could Turians have learnt Latin, unless they invaded Rome and got introduced to Roman Looseness which made Turians view sex more openly like in ME 2 "I had reach she had flexibility" moment with Garrus)

'_Turian Language, its even more horribly translated than the Prothean word script'_ thought Navas

**Treic Qwereu Asese Xreissec Esertecta**

'_Salarian Script, I can barely read this writing'_ thought Navas

**We Humans, Peace Between us?**

The Writing was in barely legible Asari

'_We Humans, Peach between us, does that mean that they are called humans and Want piece between us?'_ thought Navas

Navas quickly Typed back in Asari script and hoped they would understand it and write back

**We Seek Ground For Peaceful Interaction, Do you Know of One?**

Navas then sent what she had written through to the Alien Vessel

-Ten Minutes Before First Contact-

The Adoration of the Goddess received a new Reply, but this one came in the form of a Graphical Television image, which was transferred to all the onboard Television screens onboard the Adoration of the Goddess so that all the crewmembers could watch

The Video consisted of a crude 3d Spaceship shaped similarly to the Adoration of the Goddess placed alongside the Middle of the 'Human' Spaceship, where a huge door opens up to a hanger, the ship goes inside the Hanger where the first door closes, after a while a second door opens to reveal a large flight deck, the representation model of the Adoration of the Goddess then lands in the Flight deck, the Video stops then repeats itself so that all aboard the Ship know what the humans want them to do with the Ship

After the Third play through, Navas then jumped to the Comm-link and spoke to the Crew

"Well then, you know what to do, Fly the ship to the Hanger doors and land her"

The Asari crew all rushed to do their jobs and Navas was left alone except for Tallex, Who was a male Salarian Pilot known for his exceptional Flight skills and his calm manner, much unlike most other Salarians who could splurt out large sentences in rapid paces and confuse most other sentient races. Tallex was also additionally Navas's bond mate, and she brought him along with her everywhere she went

Tallex though thought that now would be a good time to ask her what she thought now that she was away from the rest of the Crew

"So Navas, do you think that they will respond well to this, hopefully they aren't like Krogan and don't need putting down"

Navas gave him a truthful answer

"No, I think they will respond reasonably, they have certainly shown us that they know how to fight, they seem primitive in certain areas but more advanced in others, hell they still use Gunpowder weapons, or atleast as far as we can tell through their documentaries, but they also seem to be reasonable, they haven't fired on us yet"

Tallex agreed with her statement and nodded his head downwards to show agreement, downing ones head was a Salarian Cultural norm that showed agreement, which Tallex taught the meaning to Navas, whilst for a Batarian a right-sided head nod could mean agreement and a left-sided head nod would get you shot as it was offensive in Batarian Culture. Tallex always thought it was interesting that the Salarians and the Batarians had a similar action for a similar meaning, even though they were so far apart from one another as the Salarians detested the Batarians and their Slaving ways

"Lets find out what that ship is made of!" replied Tallex eagerly; he was after all eager to see what made the 'human' ship work and how they built it so large and to travel without Eezo

"And Lets hope for a Peaceful conclusion to the First Contact" replied Navas as she began to suit up and grabbed her Pistol and her holster

-Five Minutes to First Contact-

Tallex sped the Adoration of the Goddess through space until he reached just one kilometre shy of the 'Human' vessel, he then righted the ships course and began to accelerate slowly to the large, two kilometre long doors, which began opening up in large twenty metre segments until they were opened about two hundred metres long, large enough for the Adoration of the Goddess to squeeze through, when the Adoration of the Goddess was safely inside, they where greeted by a huge, expansive room that was completely and entirely empty, except for what looked to be faint outlines of what might have once been aircraft supports etched into the floor of the decking, The ship was also lined with enormous Triangular latticed buttresses for support and probably to prevent damage either from space borne objects such as asteroid impacts or from Space combat, probably a bit of both Navas reasoned

The Outer door then began to close slowly and all the Asari onboard grew more nervous, especially Navas, whilst her Bond mate remained optimistically calm and mannered

'_One of the reasons I married him in the first place'_ thought Navas

It took about a minute for the Outer doors to close, and then the Adoration of the Goddess received a new message from the 'Humans'

**Do you have a Preference to your Gravity? We measure them in G's**

This time, Navas noticed that their ability to write had improved drastically over the previous ten to twenty minutes, an uncanny ability that was rarely ever shown except by Genius Salarians

Navas had no idea what G's were but she thought that they were probably similar or equivalent to the Citadel's Standards of measurements for Gravity, CSG (Citadel Standard Gravity), but she would have preferred to be in Zero gravity to dieing to the mistake of incorrectly judging their mathematical standards of gravity to the Citadels, who knows they could have been like Elcor and the Asari would have had their spines cracked

Navas thus replied with

**We will prefer to have Zero Gravity until we can work out the differences of our measurements**

The Humans responded with

**As you wish, we will be opening the Landing Doors, please land in your designated spot which will be illuminated via strobing green lights**

Navas read that and quickly held out her left wrist and spoke into her Omni-tool to her husband

"Tallex, they will be opening the Door soon, follow the Strobing green lights and land where it leads to"

"Okay"

Navas cut the call and readied her hard suit's helmet, checking and double checking to ensure that all the seals where on before testing to see if the air supply was fine, it was and so Navas carefully placed the Helmet on her head, watching out so that her head tendrils did not get caught in the padded fabric that lined the helmet.

The inner doors where being opened slowly and Tallex began to see the Strobing green lights, and when the Doors where open just enough, Tallex squeezed the Adoration of the Goddess through, Tallex and the Rest of the Asari onboard who were lucky enough to be looking through windows at the time where greeted by one of the Largest open spaceship hallway they had ever seen, it was large and like being on one of the Wards of the Citadel, except without the Crowds or the hovercraft, although there was what looked to be a rail system, and directly in front of the Rail system was a grouping of Alien Soldiers each were armed and heavily armoured except for a few, and Tallex thought he saw a few Skinny Krogan-like looking species in armour as well but Tallex thought he was seeing things

Navas however was unaware of her surroundings as she and seven other Asari crewmembers were busy being decontaminated in the Airlock located just outside the Cockpit, each armoured in their personal Hard-suits and armed with whatever they supplied themselves with, some carried shotguns whilst other carried assault rifles, either slung folded on their backs or carried unfolded across their arms ready for combat. Navas just carried her mass effect pistol which was magnetically attached to her hips and just waiting to be unfolded, if combat ever occurred that was

The whole process took about a minute, the Air pressure in the room was equalised with the outside air pressure and the Airlock was opened, they activated their Magnetic attachments on their legs to keep them on the metallic floor so that they could move relatively quickly in Zero gravity without floating around, and then they each looked up

Navas and her seven Crewmembers where shocked by the sight that greeted them

'_Goddess's above, this place is huge… and vacant, how the hell did they build all this?'_ thought Navas, unaware that this room had spanned but two Kilometres of the twelve kilometre long vessel

Navas then noticed what looked like a Railway line with a Train, and just outside this train where Various members of the 'Humans' and some that looked like shorter, thinner Krogan's but with less ugly faces, but she could not clearly see them from this range. Since the Aliens where not moving, she decided that they must have wanted them to come closer, so that was what she was going to do

Navas addressed her fellow crewmembers

"I am going to move up to them, I don't want you to act aggressive unless they actually start firing first"

Her fellow Asari crewmembers acknowledged her and followed Navas with their weapons pointing to their sides, it took about two minutes of walking to reach the 'Humans'

* * *

-First Contact-

Navas had finally met up with the Humans; however there was also a second species as well, what Navas thought were Thin Krogan like species where actually a thin Krogan like species and not Navas's imagination, which made the First contact situation more perilous as she had to deal with two races instead of one, and they could have possibly had far different customs and societal differences between the alien species

The Humans it seems where quite cautious, as they armed themselves with the same, or similar weapons like from the Documentary she had seen whilst on the Adoration of the Goddess, and they Armoured themselves in armour very similar to the ones in the Documentary except more with more advanced suits and better quality materials, Navas also noticed that a two of the Humans remained unarmoured, one was dressed in what must have been a black suit with a fabric kite shaped object tied around his neck, who was floating in the air because he was not wearing anything to assist him in Zero-Gee, and the second human who wore Camouflaged greyish-beige fatigues and thick, brown boots with inbuilt magnets in it… Navas assumed atleast because he was not floating in Zero-Gee, the Armoured beings also probably had inbuilt Magnets inside their legs which stopped them from floating in Zero-Gee

The 'Human' in a black suit unfolded what looked to be a piece of paper and wrote some script into it, it was rather humorous watching him try to force the paper flat so he could write on it in Zero-Gee… then use the flat of his palm as a writing surface, but when he was finished he showed it to the Asari

**We would like to welcome you aboard the **_**Errant Venture**_**, We will be turning on the Gravity in small implements until we have reached the right amount where we can both talk without floating, if you wouldn't mind**

Navas could read the script quite clearly, and so could the rest of the Asari

And then the _Errant Venture's_ lights blinked, wreathing the whole Ship in pitch black, the Asari quickly turned their Omni-tool flashlights on, but it wasn't needed as the Ships lights turned back on, and the ship gained Gravity, Navas didn't know how it did as there was no Eezo aboard the ship and no places exerting Centrifugal Force, such as on the Citadel Wards, she could tell when she watched the Human in the suit fall back to the ground with a thump, and the Asari's and 'Human's' laughed when he banged his head on the floor, the Humour lightening the tense feelings between both parties greatly, especially when both parties agreed that they found the same thing funny

And then the Camouflaged man spoke to the Black armoured being next to him

The being then took off their helmet and revealed their face to the Asari, it was a Female 'human', with long red 'fur' and white skin, she then stepped forward whilst the alien that fell began to reach out and obtain a notepad made of paper and retrieved the pen that he had dropped when he fell on the floor.

The Female 'Human' then spoke in her language and the 'Man' in the black suit began to write down what she was saying. The Female 'Human' then stopped what she was saying and the 'Man' showed what he had written in Asari Script

**I Am Adelle Shepard… N7 Warrior and Assigned Human Diplomat for this Second Contact Situation. I Represent Humanity On Behalf of the United Nations Under the Extra-Solar Colonial Board of Directors, Any Questions are to be Directed to me**

Navas and the Rest of the Asari had read what was written, and Navas now knew what had to happen next, she or another Asari would have to Mind Meld with one of their species in order to gain better Insights into their society and to also Gain full fluency with their languages near instantaneously, it would also allow the Asari to write a full Dictionary and Translation program for Omni-Tools within a year or more

And now Navas had a solution to making the Unusual practice of Mind Melding much less hazardous in a First Contact Situation, they could understand Asari script, which meant that Navas could describe the Asari Mind Meld and not get blown to hell by the Cautious 'Humans'

So Navas grabbed the notepad and reached for the 'Human's' pen, which he handed to her and she began to write, when she was finished he handed it to the Human and he began to translate the language and speak to the Female 'Human'

"My Name is Navas Salama, I Am an Asari Explorer and I would like to ask your permission if I can Mind Meld with you… Mind Melding is the ability to Share Thoughts and stored knowledge between races, it allows for near instantaneous transfer of Languages and knowledge between both partners, in that way I can learn your language and I can learn yours"

The Female 'Human's' eyes glowed up, she was interested and thus she spoke to her in her language

The 'Human' Male wrote down what she was saying in the Asari script, when he was finished he handed it over

It Read

**How is this Mind Meld Done?**

* * *

To Be Continued

So What did you think

And Apologies for the lack of Violence, but I thought I would establish a much more realistic style of First contact than the universal standard of… OMG the bitch Mind raped me… Blast 'em or the Oh no the Curious humans activated a relay… Blast 'em style common on the Alternate First Contact Crossovers e.t.c.

What will start the contact war will be one Certain Asari's personal greed and Lust for Power… and I think that you can deduce who that might be…

Hint: it isn't Navas

And won't an AI Jack Harper just juice things up a little bit and give the story a refreshing new taste to the Story… especially if you think about what he will become in the Future

And I might add a Weapons and Technology Codex in the Future during the Contact war so that people don't get confused over the Weapons Systems

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Codex: Weapons and Technology

Errant Effect W&T Codex

This is a Weapons and Technology Codex to highlight What will be shown in Future Chapters and i will periodically upgrade this Codex whenever i come up with new weapons or technologies e.t.c, so come back to this place every once and a while and you will probably see something new. And if you like something then either review it or PM me

* * *

**HUMAN/KOBOSKIEN PRE-MASS EFFECT ERA (2014-2747)**

* * *

The Stoplight Committee: The Stoplight committee was formed during 2220, about six months after the discovery of the Koboskien's, to set out a new set of rules of warfare and engagement with New Alien Species. The Stoplight Committee is the newest Law added to the Geneva Convention and is also slightly controversial in that the Green light allows for the Geneva Convention to be Overridden for a short amount of time

The Red light: The Red light is similar to the United States Marines do not fire until fired upon. This means that a Soldier or a Militia unit is not allowed to fire until they are fired upon. During a Red light situation, soldiers and Militia are allowed to use small arms, assault rifles and sniper rifles. Using Missiles, Rocket propelled grenades, Tanks, bombs, AHMG-8's or other weapon types are illegal during a red light situation and anyone found using them are to be subject on the grounds of Military law and punished

The Orange light: The Orange light is a Fire if your enemy is armed situation, and allows for soldiers and Militia to use side arms, assault rifles, sniper rifles, missiles and Rocket Propelled Grenades, AHMG-8's are allowed to be used, Exo-suit designed weapons may be used except for Plasma weapons, Tanks are permitted to fire rounds, Bombers are allowed to use light arial bombing except for Carpet bombing and heavy ordinance which are illegal under a orange light situation, Helicopters and Rotary craft are allowed to fire Vulcan Cannons and use light missile barrages, Space Bombardment is illegal as are Nuclear Weapons including SNP rounds. Anyone found using Illegal weapons systems are also subject to Military law and punished

The Green light: The Green light can only be called by a top Commander or General and only in the situation when an Alien Species has committed crimes against Civilian Populations, The Green light is essentially a kill the aliens on site order giving soldiers, air-force crews, Space crews, tank crews and even militia the rights to use their own weapons at their own discretion. Air-force crews can now use Carpet Bombing and heavy ordinance like bunker busters, Helicopter and Rotary craft crews can now use Heavy rocket bombardments, Space Bombardment can be called in from orbit. The Only things that are illegal in a Green light situation are the Torture or Execution of P.O.W's.

The Green light allows weapons that are banned by the Geneva convention to be used, so weapons such as flamethrowers, Bio-chemical warfare, Nerve gasses, Microwave weapons, Sonic weapons, Acid, Napalm e.t.c

* * *

Oracle Laser System (OLS): The Oracle Laser System is a Weapon and Defense system that is used to defend against missiles and other Kinetic Projectiles or to be used against rival enemy vessels. The Oracle Laser system uses a Liquid Helium Coolant to combat buildup heat from laser use. The Oracle Laser System features an Interchangeable Fire Burst and Power Output setting. The Maximum charge of which it can fire a 2 Gigawatt burst for half a second before overheating. The Oracle Laser System uses only Ultraviolet Light Emissions as they offer the largest increase in Range and Power

Care Must be taken with the Liquid Helium as it becomes a super fluid and may seep out of any cracks or flaws in the vessel that holds the Liquid Helium

* * *

Specter Anti-Personnel Incendiary Bomb: The Specter Anti-Personnel Incendiary bomb is banned by the Geneva convention for being an Inhumane weapon. The Specter Anti-Personnel Incendiary bomb is essentially a simple large hollow brass tube filled with pure liquid alcohol Ethanol. this brass tube is dropped from an Arial bomber, when this brass tube reaches a certain height, a barometric sensor activates a small electrical device which opens the Tube and the Ethanol is dispersed over a large distance. this Ethanol is then lit alight via a spark or a detonation and this Flaming ethanol falls to earth, but this is not generally needed as the Flash point of Pure Ethanol is about 17 degrees Celsius (63 degrees Fahrenheit). Ethanol fires are Controversial in that Ethanol creates an invisible, high temperature flame that is nearly impossible to extinguish without heat sensors to locate the flames with.

The Specter API was first conceived in the Chaotic era around 2097C.E during the Chinese-Japanese war, It was built by the Americans as a new replacement for Napalm, which is no longer able to be made with the depletion of the worlds Petrol. It was never used during the Chinese-Japanese war as it was Banned by the Geneva convention and thus the Specter Anti-Personnel Incendiary Bomb was doomed to be pushed off into the sidelines. It was fate it seems that because the Errant Venture was seen as an attempt to Demilitarize the Earth, the Errant Venture was given 1000 Specter API's, And just maybe... the weapon might actually see a use against an invading force

* * *

The XX-90 Plasma-Stream Weapon: The XX-90 Plasma-Stream weapon was once initially outlawed via the Geneva conventions but was given a reprieve when it was stated to kill the Enemies instantly and not just wound or injure a victim horrifically, however its use is still banned until a Green light is given due to its high powered nature

The XX-90 works by using a weak, electrically exited laser beam to direct a flow Xenon-ion Plasma into its target, so it is essentially a high powered flamethrower, except it is far hotter and is capable of rendering flesh into ash and metal into molten liquids in seconds. Special eye-protection has to be worn and a high powered power source is required for repeated firing as well as backup Xenon-ion tanks.

The XX-90 is able to be mounted on any conventional Tank, helicopter or Rotary device and is even capable of being held by a medium or heavy Exo-suited man provided they carry a back pack Thorium Nuclear Power Generator

* * *

Transportation: Most Cars and forms of Transport where inundated by the lack of Oil, so during the 22nd Century, great headway's were made in the attempt to finding a solution, Ethanol Fuel, Solar power and Natural Gasses are just some of the Solutions that were brought up. This has lead to the Problem (for consumers atleast) of Cars built for Ethanol Fuel, cars built for Solar Power and cars built for using Natural Gasses, Cars for using vegetable oil e.t.c, This has also lead to the problem of creating Fueling stations where one can collect the Ethanol, Natural gasses or whatever one needs to fuel their cars.

The Problem is, Which one should a Consumer buy, which one is more affordable e.t.c.

That is the Everyday question that a buyer in the 2100 and 2200's is faced with, if this was your future, which one would you choose?

* * *

Military Transportation: The Big Question, similar to the question that Consumers faced in the 2100's, the Governments around the world had to decide as well, What Fuel should i use in my Military Transport?

Over many trials and Errors, and over many years of efforts, The Military's around the World began to chose to equip their Tank and Humvee engines with Ethanol Fuel, it is the more expensive solution but it allows for Higher performance in Military craft, and it allows them to travel Further than the other Fuel types, The Problems with Ethanol Fuel is that when Ethanol is set alight, it's flames are nearly invisible and the fires are hard to extinguish without Heat sensors to show you where the flames are.

Most Jet Engines however rely on Xenon-Ion engines to generate their power and their thrust

* * *

MX-48 Atmosheric/Space Jet Fighters: The MX-48 is 20 metres long, has a wing span of ten metres and a height of five metres, It Relies on Xenon-Ion propulsion for both Atmospheric and Space flight and features a Unique and Top of the Line Thorium based Micro Nuclear Fission Reactor to power the MX's state of the Art Nemesis Laser System. The Nemesis laser System is capable of firing a 2 megawatt burst for a second before cooling down, but can continuesly fire on a much weaker 500 kilowatt laser seting for about ten seconds before cooling down, The Laser uses Ultraviolet Frequency for its improved power output and longer Range

The MX-48 is also armed with forty rockets that range is sizes from 40mm up to 70mm and comes with six Boron-Thermite hellfire missiles. For Atmospheric ground combat, the MX-48 is capable of doing strafing Gun Runs with its heavy 30mm Gatling Cannon, it only has enough ammunition for forty seconds of use though

* * *

MB-50 Mk4 Atmospheric/Space Jet Stealth Bomber: The MB-50 Mk4 Atmospheric/Space Jet Stealth, also known colloqually as the 'Hell Ray' for its distinctive stingray look, the MB-50 Mk4 Bomber features the Most advanced Aircraft Technology in the World, it is 46 metres long, has a wingspan of ninety metres, is ten metres tall and has a maximum cargo capacity for 26,000 Kg's of mixed ordinance such as bombs, mines, missile's and can even drop 16 B83 Nuclear Bombs, each with a yield of around 1.2 Megatons.

The MB-50 MkI, designed around 2200 and built around 2208, the design has since seen several newer and more radical new technologies featured into the design, with the current design, the Mk4 costing around 10 Billion dollars each to produce. The MB-50 was first designed as a hybridization of America's two most successful bomber designs ever, the B-52H with the B2 Stealth Bomber, the result is an extremely large winged, flat, Stingray like Bomber that is completely black and can carry a staggering amount of Bombs. The MB-50 Mk4 is virtually impossible to detect via multiple different emission capture device's and is completely impervious to Radio detection, Only Ladar, or Lidar, the human equivalent of Ladar is able to detect the MB-50, but even then the MB-50 is hard to take down, The MB-50's weakness lays in the large surface area of its wings, and a stray Guardian laser or Mass effect round there will put an MB-50 out of commission, but all said though, the Enemies will probably never see it coming, especially if the Bomber attacks at nighttime where it is almost impossible to spot through the naked eye or through Night vision or Thermal or Infrared vision as they will not pick up the MB-50

The MB-50 Mk4's main use in Warfare is for extensive Carpet bombing and for Pin-point Precision strikes with Heavy Ordinance such as Bunker busters, On Shanxi it was primarly used for dropping FOAB Thermabaric Bombs over the Shanxi Forests to clear space for the _Errant Venture_ to land, to make the clear some space for the City of New Taiyuan and to Clear space for Pre-Fab Military Bunkers and Air ranges

* * *

Pre-Fab Military Bunkers: America During the mid 2250's realized that If Colonies where going to be set up in Extra-solar Colonies, building up the Infrastructure to create steel and Iron Works would take many many years and would have to be constructed on site, Thus the American and Russian Governments decided to create Large, Pre Fabricated Military Bunkers that are put on piece by piece in Colonial ships, and upon arriving on the new Planet, The soldiers could begin to Build the Pre Fab Bunkers. These Pre Fab Bunkers, if built underground to a depth of twenty or more metres deep, are capable of withstanding a direct atomic blast. The Design Materials for the Pre Fab Bunkers are still top secret but it is believed to be made from Similar metals used in Battle Tanks and likely incorporates Depleted Uranium in its outer layering to provide additional protection against Radioactive fallout

* * *

14x48 mm Pistol: This Large chambered Pistol is considered to be the most Powerful Handgun in the World, The Round hits with about 6000 joules of Force or about 4425.37 foot pounds, which is roughly three times the force from a 50AE Desert Eagle round. The Recoil force is so large that only people in Exo-Suits are capable of Firing this pistol single handedly. The Pistol Round is capable of Penetrating light Exo-suit armor, which has prompted its use by Other Exo-suited soldiers as a back-up weapon

* * *

14.5x114 mm Anti materiel Rifle: The 14.5x114 mm Round was originally a Russian round that saw increased Usage throughout the World's Militaries as a new solution to the Problem of the Exo-Suit's rapidly increasing Armor thickness, the 14.5x114 mm round delivers almost 1.5x more force compared to the BMG round. As such, many of the Worlds Arsenals began attempting to create a new Sniper rifle that could pierce Exo-suits, and the 14.5x114 mm round worked for a time until around 2162C.E, when Newer and better Exo-suits where beginning the early stages of their development, it would take time and many years of effort before the New Nemesis 5 which made the 14.5x114 mm round obsolete, However the Round has remained popular in many armies around the world for its excellent accuracy and range, This is the Largest Possible caliber round that a human can possibly fire without a Bi-pod/Tri-pod and without an Exo-suit and has thus seen promise as a Militia weapon

The 14.5x114mm Anti materiel Rifle is one of several types of Weapons provided to the Shanxi Colonial Militia

* * *

20x110 mm Anti materiel Rifle: The 20x110mm Anti Materiel Rifle is one of the Most Powerful rifles in the World, It can be fired by a man Outside of an Exo-suit but only with a bi-pod/tri-pod, it was built to supersede the 14.5mm Anti materiel Rifle that was recently made obsolete against heavy and medium Exo-Suits, but the New 20x110mm Anti material round solved that problem. Capable of piercing both the Nemesis 5 and the Iron Gauntlet Exo-suits, and is even capable of piercing the New Nemesis 7 and is capable of damaging a suit of Inquisitor armor, unfortunately, the Armor advances with the Inquisitor Model Heavy Exo-suit with its 30mm of Reactive Tank armor means that the Round will not pierce through, however anyone inside an Inquisitor suit will be floored by the impact forces, which are measured at around 46,962.5 joules or 34637.76 of Foot pounds.

This Anti Materiel Rifle is Popular amongst Exo-Suit wearing soldiers for its ability to Pierce through some APC's at 800 metres. This Anti materiel is made much more deadly by the addition of Numerous powerful Explosive, Incendiary and Armor piercing rounds that were built by Governments building off the Success of destroying other Exo-Suits.

* * *

7.62x51mm NATO Round: The 7.62x51mm NATO round has become the third most popular Weapon round size and the second Most popular Assault rifle round during the mid and late 2060's with the emergence and increasing thicknesses of Aerogel and Kevlar which both respectively decreased the Effectiveness of the standard 5.56x45mm NATO and .223 rounds respectively.

The Bullpup .308 'Massacre' MM84 Assault Rifle, designed in 2240 and built in 2245, has become the most popular assault rifle amongst plain Soldiers and Militia for its high accuracy, a good fire rate of fire at 600 rpm, low recoil and long range ensures that this Weapon has and will thrive in the Battlefields of the Past and the Future... until a certain thing that affects mass comes along that is. It Feature a twenty round magazine but can be upgraded to use an increased forty round drum magazine configuration, under-slung weaponry and varying scopes and laser-sight systems

Most Shanxi soldiers sans Exo-suit's use 'Massacre' MM84 Assault Rifles

* * *

The Bullpup: The Bullpup has become the most popular standard Gun setup in the world

A Bullpup is when a Gun features its magazine towards the back of the trigger and is alongside the back of the firer's hand instead of the magazine being in front of the trigger, this allows for the barrel length to be decreased and allows for increased mobility and maneuverability when in confined spaces. The Decreased barrel length does lead to decreased weapon range but it decrease's the overall weight of the Weapon, thus this setup has become the favourite of most Military forces throughout the world.

* * *

Thermabaric Weapons: Thermabaric bombs have rapidly replaced older munitions to become the leading explosive device used in current wars, with the Rogue AI using them to great effect against the Chinese and Russian populace during the 2122-2127C.E Russian Chinese Rogue AI war.

A Thermabaric Weapon is a type of explosive that utilizes oxygen from the surrounding air to generate an intense, high-temperature explosion, and in practice the Blastwave such a weapon produces is typically significantly longer in duration than a conventional condensed explosive. When used in confined spaces such as tunnels, buildings or bunkers, they do considerably more damage and drain the Area of Oxygen, starving people or animals of Precious air and suffocating people... if their internal organs haven't been forced out and then sucked back into your body from the blast wave.

Thermabaric Weapons were initially looked into by Russian scientists but the idea Shifted to America and vice versa. Thermabaric Bombs were also used By MB-50's to clear the Forests for the _Errant Venture_ to land

* * *

Military Music: The Music that is Played in the Military during celebrations, military marches and other similar things generally tend to be festive or Patriotic songs, such as Yankie doodle dandy for the American Military forces and e.t.c for other countries

When not on any official duties or on time off however, the Soldiers tend to listen to the music that they want to, however among different military groups there is a higher proportion of those who listen to different music, an example is the Air Force pilots who prefer to listen to slower melodic metal compared to their faster rocking Companions in the ground forces who prefer Thrash metal

A New type of metal, commonly known as 'Shock and Awe' or Domination metal, has become exceptionally popular amongst military soldiers and Marines when it was invented in the 2250's. Shock and Awe seeks to emulate the classic metal songs and rhythms with the Newer musical conventions, and thus its high drum rate and its slower, more heavy metal music has made highly popular.

There are also Several Rap groups who have become popular amongst the Soldiers.

There has also been exclusive research by Militaries around the world who have discovered that the repeated playing of heavy Metal songs whilst in a combat zone increased the Morale of their troops by about 6%, although this has widely been held up for debate by other, more esteemed researchers who have denounced those claims. However that does not stop the Majority of soldiers from playing their favourite songs during a Battlefield, however care must be taken as listening to music with a high volume can cause one to miss orders or be unable to hear their enemies in combat

* * *

Military Implants: during the 2050's, great strides where made in the field of Implants that allowed for soldiers to have increased reaction speeds by about 20-25%

Military Implants are provided free of charge to Most Special forces groups

The Newest, and Cheapest Military Implant, known as the 'Rationiser' is a simple microchip that is inserted near the brain, The 'Rationiser' is specially built to receive certain signals from military rations, and then input electrical signals in the brain to stimulate the desired taste or flavor of the Ration, thus Sheperds pie tastes like shepherds Pie and not like crap.

To work with the 'Rationiser', Rations (MRE) must be specially made with coatings of the signal emitting chemicals, this makes the Rations cost a little extra but increases troop Morale dramatically

Shanxi Troops generally have the 'Rationiser' Implants as do many of the Colonists as it was not known if there would be Wildlife amongst Shanxi to replenish the food supply, nor if the Surface was capable of growing crops

* * *

Rations: Rations, also known as MRE (Meals Ready to Eat) has been the standard, and the 'Bane' amongst troops standing in the frontlines for over many thousands of years, however research prompted in the 2030's has shown that providing high quality and flavorful food into rations causes increased Morale amongst troops fighting in the Frontlines by over 13%, this significant difference from such a small thing has thus prompted many Militaries around the world to create longer lasting and better tasting rations that are also specially balanced with the right vitamins and minerals to keep a soldier "in the game"

Modern rations circa the 2250's and above are specially formulated and sprayed with unique chemicals to work with the 'Rationiser' Implant that allows for better tasting and longer living Rations that can last for in excess of over a thousand years or more, this allows for extended Extra-solar Journeys to be made possible

During the first four Months of the landing of Shanxi, Soldiers and Colonists alike had to dine on these Rations whilst they waited for Crops to be grown.

* * *

Koboskiens: As Culebra del Sol brought it up in a review, i should have explained the Koboskiens better, and Thanks to Codex's which allows me to correct my mistake in an easy format, and without further ado

Koboskiens are similar in looks to an Argonian from the Elder scrolls universe but are about the same height as a Krogan. They have Tiny tails that are not very useful because they have evolved over time to no longer walk with their legs and hands and to walk on two legs (similar to human evolution when we lost our tails), They do not have horns or hair. Their faces are similar to the snouts of Crocodiles but the nose is not as pronounced nor as large, and they have sharp and blunt teeth as they are Omnivorous but they have more of a leaning towards being Carnivorous, which means they can eat anything but they prefer eating meat, which makes up about 65% of their diet. Their feet consist of four sharp claws and their hands have three fingers and an opposable thumb, with small sharp talons at the ends of each finger

Koboskiens can live to a similar age as Humans can, which is about one hundred and thirty years post 2260C.E, which is largely due to both Planets medical efforts. Koboskiens are what the Humans refer to as Pure Levo, which means they cannot be exposed to Dextro-Amino acids as they might get sick due to allergic reactions, and they gain no nutritional value from it (like in Mass Effect even though it is ridiculous but i decided to add this in the story to make it more interesting).

I Guess it would also be a good idea to Explain their planet of Koborous, The planet was originally once warmer and received large amounts of heat which caused for great wide desert Plains that stretched for thousands of kilometres, with the occasional mountain that provided some liquid Water from snow melt, but over many thousands of years the Sun glowed less as brightly and the light output decreased dramatically, causing the Heat to escape and the Planet became much cooler, eventually the Koboskiens began to move to Mountains and form tribal villages and towns, beginning the First steps into organised societies (it is sort of a reversal with Human civilisations which formed after the Iceage) with these Civilized societies, warfare and disease and all the common things which you would expect to occur happened

Hundreds of years Later Empires formed and died much as they did on Earth, although oddly there was all but one religion that ever existed, the belief in the Sun god, which was universally held in esteem by every Koboskien.  
Eventually over many hundreds and several thousands of years Later, they progressed technologically and reached for Space about 100 years before the Apollo Missions reached the Moon, which is in about the 1850's-1860's. As such they had a One hundred year advantage over the Humans, However their lack of Incessant warfare (they still had wars between others just not nearly as many as humans) slowed down their weapons developement and what weapons developement there was went towards the Ground forces. as such the Koboskien Ground troops had the finest weapons and armour systems in Koboskien space and not toward's spacecraft.

The Koboskien Spaceships, each about 5km long where built in an effort of Exploring the Galaxy and setting up colonies in other star systems much like the humans, but was prompted for different reasons. The Koboskiens sun is at risk of losing more of its ambient heat, which could cause the Planet of Koborous to become to cold to live on, as such they were looking for any way to escape this tragic event which was predicted to occur in about a thousand years. It was fate it seems that brought the Humans in contact with the Koboskiens who only about 40 years previously been embroiled in endless wars began seeking for ways out and started Colonist missions.

Koboskien Society is formed in a Hierarchical system similar to the Turian Hierarchy but it is not as strict and people may choose to do whatever they wish to do, and the Koboskiens follow a Matriarchal Lineage system except for the King which is judged Via Patriarchal lineage. The reason why they follow a Matriarchial lineage is that the Birth rates for Koboskiens favor Males over females four times out of every five which means that there are four males for every one female. This is similar to the Salarians who have more Males then females. Thus this may cause some interest when they meet other Races with equalised birth rates and equal populations of males to females.

Come Back soon and i will explain Koboskien weapons technology

* * *

Ground to Air/Ground to Space Laser Defense System: Also known as the GA/GS LDS, the Ground to air/ground to space Laser Defense System is essentially a less powerful ground version of the Oracle Laser System Employed by the Errant Venture.

The First GA/GS LDS was built during the 2230's to replace the older and less Reliable Anti-ICBM Lasers, and uses a 3 burst 100 Megawatt Ultraviolet spectrum Pulse beam that changes in beam thickness and power out-put to act like a saw to cut quickly through masses of metals or ceramics that makes up air-craft, Missiles or Spacecraft

Despite popular belief, Laser systems do not create a noise, and the Firer does not know if the Firing system has fired or not, Thus the GA/GS LDS was built to play a cheesy Sci-fiction laser sound when the LDS is fired, that way allowing the Soldiers to know if the LDS worked or not.

* * *

Synthenoids: Synthenoids, built in the late 2040's, are Artificial Intelligence's built into a Custom made, unique skeletal Carbon Fiber frames reinforced by an Aerogel Composite, fleshy skin-like muscle Structure and skin. The Synthenoid is powered by a Lithium-Ion battery pack that is much safer and less bulky then ore efficient and powerful Micro Thorium nuclear reactors. Synthenoids are one of the Most expensive technological Devices ever conceived and cost about four hundred million dollars U.S just to create one of these Synthenoids, this has the Unfortunate side effect of ensuring that only the Militaries and financial elites can afford to create Synthenoid's, as such some where built with Assassination protocols or Pro-Humanist Morals to make for extremely effective assassins or to make effective political Terrorists.

Synthenoids are capable of showing Human emotions which further makes them effective in their tasks of emulating Human behavior, as such two Synthenoids, Eva Core and Jack Harper where assigned to promote Pro-AI relations with the relatively large Chinese and Russian Colonist population. Unfortunately, Jack Harper was specifically built with Pro-Humanist sentiments and thus that may lead to future problems down the track, especially with Anti-Human alien species that may exist beyond the Veil

* * *

'Devastator' Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS): The 'Devastator' Multiple Launch Rocket System, also known under the Chinese and Korean nickname as the 'Hwacha' after the 16th Century anti-personnel artillery weapon used against the Invading Samurai forces. it is capable of firing a withering barrage of over 200 30mm dumbfire rockets at a one-hundred and twenty kilometer distance, a far longer range than any previously built MLRS could provide before. These Dumbfire Rockets have a versatile choice range when it comes to destruction, From Cluster-bombing to Armour Piercing High Explosive projectiles, the options are near limitless.

If Dumbfire rockets are not good enough, then the commander of the 'Devastator' MLRS can chose to fire the twenty 160mm guided missiles, each at an astounding range of over four hundred Kilometers and utilizing the old but proven Ion-jet propulsion system, using the much less expensive Lithium-ion Jet's instead of the gradually increasingly used Xenon-Ions jets, which are a far more cheaper alternative to Xenon, thus decreasing the Costs of the Missiles dramatically. There is also a staggering choice when choosing missile variety, From Fuel-air explosive missiles, Thermabaric Explosive, Chemical Explosive, High Explosive Anti-Tank to Cluster-bombs, their is even a light Bunker Buster Variety missile that utilises powdered DU (Depleted Uranium) and Thermite mix with Alumina's and Tungsten penetrators to Create an intense heat that literally melts through concrete and Rebar steel which cracks the outer layer and allows the Tungsten penetrators to pass right through and impale anyone or anything caught in the blast zone, basically anyone inside a lightly fortified bunker is killed instantly

The 'Devastator' was first designed in 2129C.E. just two years after the Chaotic Chinese Russian Rogue AI War, especially when the world needed a quick and cost effective counter Tank weapon that could hit a tank from a long distance. The First Devastator's where rolled off the Production line in 2138C.E, a long time period for development but it ensured that all the kinks where built out of the Systems, and as such their was never a need for a subsequent upgrade to the Vehicle, Rather it was the Missiles that required upgrading as even better and more accurate missile systems were built.

one hundred and Twenty years on... the 'Devastator' is still seen on every theater of battle as a reliable and hard hitting artillery piece, a reliable feat of achievement for any artillery system to achieve, with only minor Armour adjustments and refitting's to accommodate it for the quickly changing battlefields of Earth

* * *

Triton Tri-Rotary VTOL Shuttle/Ground Arial Support Craft: Designed by Emphezar Corporation during the 2248C.E and saw its first production run during 2254C.E.

Detail's aside from Weapons systems or thrusters systems are Top-Secret and are thus classified... as such the knowledge of the Armour or the Size cannot be detailed fully on this Codex. Emphezar Corporation has the Full rights to disclose any future Information

Approximate Size: 20m x 30m

Approximate Cost: 2.8 Billion Dollars U.S (post 2250's)

The Triton Tri-Rotor shuttles are built very similarly to Helicopters, except they where also capable of operating in space via small external Xenon-Ion Thrusters located througout the outer Hull to provide thrust in Zero-G space (inspired from the game Star Citizen), They however lack any substantial Firepower when in Space except for six Boron-Thermite Hellfire Missiles, missiles capped with a High Boron-steel content alloy with large amounts of Powdered Thermite in the core of the missile, when the missile penetrates through solid steel, the ignition cap sets of the Thermite inside the missile and it burns with 2500 Degree Centigrade heat, enough to melt through most steels and char most Ceramic armour's

When the Triton Tri-Rotor Shuttle reaches Atmosphere with anywhere around 0.6 G's or higher of gravity, the True power of the Triton can be unleashed, as the Triton is armed with four 20mm Vulcan Cannons, each with around six thousand rounds of ammunition each, they can, and will turn any battlefield into a proverbial hellhole, especially if the Vulcan Cannons were armed with SLAP or Explosive Rounds that were timed via skilled operating systems to explode just above a target and shred them via thousands of nail sized bits of Tungsten shrapnel like a gigantic shotgun blast, not to mention the staggering fire rate and the accuracy which could destroy most targets before they could even fire back, and she has four of them for a combined fire rate of 400 rounds per second, about 24000 rounds per minute

The Errant Venture was provided with twenty-five Triton Tri-Rotary VTOL Shuttle/Ground Arial Support Craft.

The Advertisements released by Emphezar Corporation are famous for using Metal Music in their Background track's to create an image of overwhelming superiority

* * *

Emphezar Corporation: Emphezar Corporation was formed during the merging of Western and Eastern Military Research corporations and firms into one Globally connected Super-Corporation during 2131C.E.

Emphezar Corporation is a widely known brand name that focuses both on Cosmetic products as well as Military Technology, as such Emphezar Corporation has picked up a lot of controversy over the years... From Unofficial P.M.C actions done in its name to remove rival businesses to exploiting workplace safety standards... and it has also been told by several conspiracy theorists to be researching Bio-Chemical and Bio-Organic weaponry.

Emphezar Corporation Fund's most Military research and provides the sale's of at least half of the Gross weapons systems sold throughout the World.

"Initially formed from the merging of General Dynamics and General Atomic's with Infinetergy Corporation, Emphezar Corporation is the Largest Corporate entity in existence, originally focused on weapons and defense contracts, new ventures have expanded into Biological research, Space Exploration and Other Scientific Endeavors, with Unlimited funds and the ability to engage in research outside of moral and legal obligations, The Emphezar Corporation controls the most advanced Technology ever conceived" spoke Bill Preacher of BBC news on his smash hit show 'The Real Emphezar, exposing the truth', which exposed the Truth about the Corporation, however the Show was pulled when the air when the show lost all funding and when Bill Preacher received anonymous Death threats if he continued the show... it ensured that anything more would never be exposed.

The Emphezar Corporation features the Largest Private Military Company on the Planet, each of which are extremely loyal and dedicated to the Emphezar Corporations orders, These P.M.C's are used to either Secure installations and research centres or for illegal Military or forceful actions to take land's or supplies by force.

The spaceship Errant Venture was 80% funded by the Emphezar Corporation and features several key members placed on-board the Exo-Planet Colonization Efforts. Due to this, the Emphezar Corporation owns all key Timber, Steel and Glass manufacturies present on Shanxi and no less than 95% of all of Shanxi's Mine's (the 5% exception are Illegal mines that are operated illegally for a profit). Emphezar Corporation's Shanxi branch cannot yet reach the Stage of doing scientific research due to the colony lacking any complex supplies or Manufactured good's and it may take atleast forty years before they reach that level, as such Emphezar Corporation's Shanxi branch is content with maintaining strict control over Shanxi's Economy with the Exception of the Military force's Control

5,000 of the Colonists are Emphezar's P.M.C's and as such are armed with the latest in High-tech Weapons and Exo-suit technology, and they have the Ability to act Outside of Moral and Legal obligations or rules regarding the U.N's code of Military conduct, which gives them the ability to use Banned weaponry provided that they are not spotted using them by outside forces.

3000 of these P.M.C's work for the Einherjar P.M.C and consist of a mainly German and Scandanavian Demographic

The Rest of the 2000 P.M.C's work for other Various mercenary companies and feature varying populations of Australians, Americans, Europeans, Russians, Israeli, African and Arabic Nationalities

* * *

Depleted Uranium Rounds (DU rounds): Depleted Uranium Rounds, also known as DU Rounds, have become one of the most popular Anti-Armour rounds available.

Depleted Uranium Rounds generally consist of a Depleted Uranium rod which is a Pyrophoric and highly dense material and a sabot. when the round is fired out the barrel of a weapon, the sabot splits apart and the Depleted Uranium Rod flies out with the full force of the Gun. When this rod hits anything solid say a wall or the Armour of a tank, The Depleted Uranium first squashes slightly from the impact which causes bits of the Rod to shatter and form sharp blade like edges to spark off the rod, additionally the Friction created from the impact causes the Pyrophoric Depleted Uranium to heat up to about 2000 degrees Celsius, causing the opposing material that it is penetrating to melt. When the Depleted round pierces through the Armour or wall, the shattered Depleted Uranium Rod falls apart into hundreds of pieces of white hot Metal shards which literally tears apart and incinerates anything inside a room or a tank.

Depleted Uranium Rounds are only ever used in High Caliber weapons from the 50cal to 200mm Artillery rounds

Despite popular belief, their is virtually no risk of Radioactive exposure

* * *

Depleted Uranium/Plutonium Rounds (DuPu rounds): Emphezar Corporation during the 2250's began searching for a way to create more effective Armor-penetrating rounds, they ended up with two results, Zirconium tipped rounds and the Controversial Depleted Uranium/Plutonium Round or more colloquially known as the 'DuPu' or 'Do a Poo' rounds.

These Depleted Uranium/Plutonium Rounds rely on the exact same process as the Depleted Uranium rounds with a Depleted Uranium rod and a sabot, only this time their is a thin layer of Powdered Pyrophoric Plutonium or derivative Plutonium products such as Pu2O3 covering the unexposed parts of the Uranium Rod. When the weapon fires and the Sabot splits apart and exposes the Depleted Uranium to air, the Powdered Plutonium coating reacts with the Air and heats up the Depleted Uranium rod which allows for the Uranium Rod to penetrate Armour more effectively, however as a side effect the products used Irradiate an area and particles of the Plutonium may be present in the barrel of the weapon that fired the round, as such care must be required when handling or using these rounds.

Unsurprisingly these rounds were banned by the U.N, however that does not stop Emphezar corporation Mercenaries and P.M.C's from using them anyway

Depleted Uranium/Plutonium rounds are only made for in two calibres, 20x110mm Anti-Materiel rifle rounds and 180mm Tank/Artillery rounds, both of which are commonly used by Emphezar's mercenary forces

* * *

Zirconium Jacketed rounds with powdered Pyrophoric Zirconium/Zircaloy coating: Emphezar Corporations increased focus on creating more cost effective and battlefield effective Armour-piercing rounds lead to the creation of the Zirconium Jacketed round during 2252C.E

The Zirconium allows a bullet to penetrate Armour more effectively, however the Zirconium due to its lighter weight causes the Range of the round to suffer slightly, as such this round is only effective at close to medium ranges (25-200 metres), which has made this round popular for Pistol's, especially 14x48 mm as it is built purely for Anti-Exosuit use.

Later on, Emphezar decided to manufacture Zirconium Jacketed rounds with an Additional coating of Pyrophoric Powdered Zirconium/Zircaloy, similar to the type used in Dragons breath shells used in 12ga Shotguns. This thus makes the bullets reach high-temperatures before impacting on a target, causing increased damage to the Target in question

* * *

'Deathstorm' Heavy Automatic Combat Shotgun (HACS): Built by the Emphezar Corporation during the mid 2250's and widely considered to be the hellish direct Descendant of the AA-12, The Heavy Automatic Combat Shotgun (HACS), also known colloquially as the 'Hacker' or the 'Deathstorm' is a fully automatic 12ga Shotgun with a withering 600-630 rounds per minute (about ten shotgun shells per second) and comes standard with a twenty round drum magazine.

The 'Deathstorm' utilises the most advanced and effective Recoil-absorption method ever developed and absorbs approximately 90-95% of the Recoil forces, meaning that even a child or physically small person is able to use this weapon system effectively and without decreased accuracy.

To Make this device even more scary is its ability to utilize small Fragmentation grenade ammunition that was also built for the AA-12, allowing a soldier to effectively turn his Shotgun into a portable Grenade launcher.

There is a special Exo-Suit variant called the 'Butcher' Belt-Fed Heavy Automatic Combat Shotgun (BFHACS) which uses all the same parts except for the frame which is built thicker and larger to accompany the Belt-feeding system which resembles the Browning M2, Which is capable of holding 200 shotgun-shell sized belts and has an increased fire rate of 750 rounds per minute (about 12-13 Shotgun shells per second).

Both of these weapons have quickly reached the top list of the most feared and respected weapons ever developed, its only downside is its complete uselessness against medium and heavy Exo-suits unless the gun is loaded with Explosive ammunition. When loaded with Slugs, the Weapon becomes a fully capable Long Range assault weapon.

The 'Deathstorm' has become the Most popular weapon for On-board ship defense due to the Buck-shot shells inability to pierce the inside Armour piercing and thus Hull breaching is not a Hazard unless Exploding rounds or solid Slug-shot rounds are used.

* * *

Flexible Nano-Plastic Communications Technology (FNPCT): Flexible Nano-Plastic Communications Technology is the Newest Commercially available Consumer-grade Communications device that acts like every other Personal Data Assistant (P.D.A).

The FNPCT consists of a low-cost highly flexible Nano-Plastic Ball about 1-cm in Radius. to activate the FNPCT, a person compresses the Plastic into a thin film then throws it into the air with the index finger and thumb holding onto one edge sort of like throwing pizza doe into the air until the film form's or set's into a circular shape. When this film has set for a few seconds the film then forms a touch sensitive connective holo-light bridge between the Film's surface which allow's it to act as a Key-board. The FNPCT can only Display Text or allow Audio input but not visual input such as images, thus it is mainly used for Business related consumers. how the Holographic bridge is formed remains unknown to any and all people except the Emphezar Corporation.

The FNPCT is usually carried by the Permanent Ship crew aboard Errant Venture as it can easily be used to act as a rapid and man-portable Laptop that can be used for Maintenance task's or quick check-ups as long as Visual input is not required

To Deactivate the FNPCT, just firmly press the plastic film until the Holographic bridge collapses and the Film will fold back into a tight 1-cm ball of malleable Nano-plastic that can easily be placed inside a pocket

* * *

Solid Nano-Plastic Silicon based Tactical Film (SNPSTF): Also colloquially known as 'Snap-stiff' technology, is a Rigid Film of Nano-Plastic and Silicon that allows for Audio, Visual and textual feeds to be recorded into a soldiers helmet that can be relayed to other soldiers or to High Command via Radio Communications or Aerial Communication Drones... Thus allowing quick and reliable information gathering and increasing a Militaries combat effectiveness by over 20%

It also allows for Soldiers in squad-based combat to know where and when opposing military forces are and when to they are about to strike, allowing for increased Risk-reduction in combat

* * *

and increasing a Squad's Response time.

The SNPSTF also relays important data on a soldiers Exo-suit Armour and provides risk assessment programs that gather up data on collected Weapons data and assigns them a risk factor, thus allowing Soldiers to know what their enemy is packing and knowing who to take out.

The SNPSTF also gathers Energy readings from Kinetic or Directed Energy strikes and both Relays it to the Soldier in question and to the High Command, thus allowing for Unknown weapons strikes to be assessed and data to be cataloged and allowing the Military to gain a quick grasp on the Weapons that they will be facing in quick time

The SNPSTF is also used by Off-duty (and on Duty) Military staff to watch movies and share them between friends and is also used in the distribution of a more risque kind (Porn)

* * *

The Hornet M1 and M2 5.56x45mm and 7.62x51mm Urban Combat Gun (UCG):

Made by the Aldimion Corporation in Sydney Australia during 2186C.E, was a revolutionary gun that created a new class of firearm... the UCG or Urban Combat Gun because the Hornet could not be classed as a SMG due to its use of Rifle Calibre rounds, thus the UCG was Born.

The Hornet was a Submachine Gun that fires rifle calibre rounds at an astonishing 1300 rounds per minute (or roughly 21-22 rounds per second), the reason for this rate of fire is due to the rapid shoot-or-die situations in Urban Combat which prompted the Aldimion design team to create a rapid-fire weapon capable of firing rifle rounds for penetrating through walls or barriers, what they introduced was the Hornet M1 5.56x45mm.

The Principle behind the design was based off of the PPSh-41 and the Mac 10-11, but with Combat rifle sized rounds, this was the reason for the extensive rate of fire and for the Hornets effectiveness in Urban Combat

Battlefield Trials revealed the full Power of the Design and various militaries wanted a newer Hornet capable of firing even larger rounds, the result of which came out two years later in 2188C.E with the Hornet M2 built to fire 7.62x51mm rounds with the same devastating rate of fire.

The 5.56mm Hornet M1 was initially designed to carry a 15 round box magazine which can be fully emptied in about half a second, however a 25 round box magazine is the average magazine now commonly seen post 2220C.E. there is an even larger 45 round drum magazine available as well.

The 7.62x51mm Hornet M2 initially carried a contained a 10 round box magazine however it was quickly upgraded to a 20 round box magazine.

The Hornet was built solely for Close quarters battles, and the Hornet's high caliber round's and rate of fire means that accuracy is all but implausible past fifty meters, however in Urban Combat situations this weapon is a god send to soldiers and militia

* * *

Harasser 9x29mm Submachine Gun (SMG):

Cashing in on its previous Successes and from the urging of many Military institutions, Aldimion Corporation made a new SMG in 2234C.E using specially designed unrimmed 38. special rounds (9x29mm), The new gun quickly earned the name Harasser for its ability to well... Harass its enemies and the distinctive pap-pap-pap sound the weapon makes when it fires is enough to Harass an enemy and make most enemy forces surrender or run away.

The Harasser is essentially a refitted Hornet and has all the standard features including the 1300 RPM (21-22 RPS) rate of fire, however the Magazine sizes as to be expected are substantially larger due to the far smaller pistol sized rounds used, with the normal box magazine holding 35 rounds. There is also a 68 round Drumbox magazine.

The Harasser features an inbuilt recoil dampener to ensure greater accuracy when on Full-auto or in seven round burst-mode

The Harasser is renowned as being a highly accurate SMG and is used as a Back-up weapon for many Special Forces Agents for its Rate of Fire and its accuracy and is used in short bursts for sustained weapon control and tight groupings

When the Harasser is equipped with a silencer and utilises sub-sonic rounds, the Harasser holds its own as a great assassination weapon, hence its popularity with Special forces and also unintentionally... Assassins and gangsters as well who use the fast firing Harasser as a silenced 'street sweeping' gun

* * *

Flamethrower's: Flamethrowers are exceptionally rare, with only two models being onboard the Errant Venture, 2000 Units of updated Model M9A1-7 Flamethrowers from the Vietnam Era and 4500 units of Ghk-8 Model 2197 Flamethrower.

Flamethrowers are rarely ever used and only against entrenched opponents to force enemies out of their locations where Air-support cannot be used to drop Thermabaric payloads over the entrenched site.

Due to the scarcity of Petroleum products, Flamethrowers now use a thickened fuel substitute that is harder to ignite then the previous jellied petroleum but is far more effective and has a tighter spray then Jellied Petroleum.

The Ghk-8 Model 2197 Flamethrower is an Exo-suit mounted Flamethrower that consists of three 40kg Jellied Fuel-substitute Cylinders, a large 120 kg Nitrogen gas Pressure Cylinder, two barrels and a safety firenozzle, When the Exo-suited soldier needs to fire his weapon, he pulls down on his trigger with as much force as he can to open a thin steel valve that will release about 2 to 2.5 kgs of Jellied Fuel-Substitute per second down the twin barrels and out to roughly forty metres distance.

It has become fairly common that Soldiers will actually propel Unlit Fuel at the target so that Flames will not announce or give away the firers presence until later when the soldier is a safe distance away and has the chance to use alternative methods such as flare guns or Incendiary rounds to ignite the Bunker or Entrenched position.

a very common misconception with Flamethrowers is that a bullet piercing the Fuel cylinders will blow up the Flamethrower, this is not very likely as the Pressure Cylinder uses inert pressurized Nitrogen which will not explode but it will mean that the soldier with the Flamethrower will not be able to use his weapon, where as a hit to the Jellied Fuel cylinders will more likely cause the fuel to leak out rather than explode... an exception to this however is Incendiary rounds, however it would be more likely to actually burn the user rather than explode as there will be little fuel vapour to help provide an Explosive reaction...

When the M-451 Firestorm is compared to the Human's version of flamethrowers... it quickly became the laughing stock for its sub-standard range, its weak fuel burn and the inability for its flames to stick to an opponent or the ground, thus the M-451 is useless as against Entrenched opponents, however it was certainly designed as an anti-personnel weapon...

The Human Version of the Flamethrower is feared by all races for its destructive ability and many Batarians and Krogans are eager to get their hands on them, and in Boarding situations, the M9A1-7 Flamethowers 20 metre arch of sticky flames is far more effective and can be used to trap or confine enemy crew members to sections of the Ship, far more effective than 5 metre gout of flames from the M-451 Firestorm which the high propane aerosol flames makes the weapon unable to stick to surfaces, however the M9A1-7 only has enough fuel for seven seconds of active firing before running empty compared to the thirty to forty seconds lifetime of the M-451 Firestorm.


	5. Chapter 4: Greedy Little Trigger Finger

Errant Effect

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware

Full Definition of ERRANT

1: traveling or given to traveling an errant knight

2 a : straying outside the proper path or bounds an errant calf

b : moving about aimlessly or irregularly an errant breeze

c : behaving wrongly an errant child

d : fallible

Over 50 followers and 40 favourites, Holy crap you people have broken my Milestone for my Fan-fictions, and I will be Giving you plenty of Extra Codex entries in Exchange over the coming days so be sure to check back in that section. The First Contact war will be featuring in this Chapter, so bring out your Mental Guns and ready your Reviewing hands, because here I come!

**I have had some Writers block but i am going to be back in the business soon**

**Be sure to Check the Codex frequently, I am always updating it constantly and it is now approximately 7200 words or more in length, and is larger than Chapter one of Errant Effect which is about 6344 words in length**

* * *

Chapter 4a: Prologue to Destruction

It was August the 20th, Victory day, the day Russia and China triumphed over their Rogue AI foes, the bastards who dropped thermobaric bombs on towns and Innocent civilians…

Sergeant Markov shouldered his 14.5x114mm Anti-Materiel Rifle and lead his troops, most from the Shanxi militia, who had barely any experience outside of colonial Farming, many of which where in the age groups of eighteen to twenty two and looking for a less boring existence in the Militia

Well Sergeant Markov wasn't going to make it an enjoyable experience on the 'Greens', no it was his job to toughen them up and make them look presentable for the marching Parade, and he would have no mercy for those who screwed up, thus Sergeant Markov prepared his old Military training voice and began to speak in passable Mandarin to the Mostly Chinese recruits

"**STAND UP STRAIGHT MAGGOTS, THIS IS NOT SOME DRAGON FESTIVAL WHERE YOU GUYS PASS OUT FORTUNE COOKIES, THIS IS A MILITARY PARADE, AND NOT SOME WINCY WHINY MILITARY PARADE, THIS IS THE VICTORY DAY PARADE, THE DAY WE WON AGAINST THOSE PISS POT AI'S, WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THOSE AMERICANS WHAT VICTORY DAY IS ALL ABOUT, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"**

Everybody straightened up, now Normally Sergeant Markov would not have ended there, but these where Militia and not those wanting to be trained in the Marine Corp's, thus Sergeant Markov went easy on the Recruits, after all he didn't want anyone Marching on the Parade to have a shit stain on their pants, and so Sergeant Markov did the one thing most Marine Corp students would have wished their Sergeants did, give a compliment

"**Looking Good Greens, Now Keep it like this and we will do fine… BUT IF I SEE ANY FUCKUPS ON THE WAY, ILL TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR ASSES"**

Sergeant Markov couldn't resist adding in the last part of the Sentence, and it ensured that all the Militia troops had the perfect incentive to stay in line the whole trip, When Sergeant Markov felt that they were good enough; he passed out a large 14.5x114mm Anti Materiel rifle to each member, every one was straining against the weight of the Extremely large rifle, but their sense of national pride, and their fear of upsetting the large, bear-like Russian Sergeant was also enough incentive to keep straight and not whine, and thus they were ready for the half a kilometre march through the heavily crowded streets near the New Taiyuan Embassy building, the only building made of Steel frames with Glass windows from the new and recent Industrial complexes which had about a year or two ago begun manufacturing the once staple goods of Earth… It was not easy and most of the City of New Taiyuan still consisted mostly of wooden huts and houses made from the plentiful and unique Shanxi Forests nearby

Overhead, a large loud speaker began play over the lined up Militia

"**PRESENTING THE SHANXI CHINESE MILITIA FORCES, LEAD UNDER SERGEANT MARKOV, I PRESENT TO YOU… THE SHANXI CHINESE MILITIA VICTORY DAY MARCHERS, who will be Marching to the Chinese National Anthem"** Announced the Announcers who yelled out in each and every Language, in English, Anglo-Hispanic, Mandarin, Russian and even in the Koboskien language or whatever it was called

The Chinese National Anthem began to play in the Background

Sergeant Markov took the centre stage as the large Red banners with the Golden star at the top left, the Chinese Flag, began to part away Into two segments and Markov began to lead his men through the dirt path Roads, every step of the way televised by Military Surveillance drones, which were provided to televise the event under Commander Travis Marlowe's strict permission

Sergeant Markov liked the Australian Commander, he could be strict and firm yet at the same time he acknowledged the input of his underlings, thus in Markov's book he was much better then the last military leader that Markov last served under, an Arrogant Albanian by the name of Commander Tzany Betrov who held that every one of his orders was superior to anyone else's, and for his sake Markov was overjoyed when he got killed in Palestine during yet another war between the Israeli's and the Palestinians.

To This day Sergeant Markov could not understand how people could still kill one another over a piece of scripture, hell people where reaching out to other planets in space and Sergeant Markov was still sure that there would still be people back on earth killing one another over the same trifles

Markov had long ago grown tired of Killing, but he still held the firm belief that if he was serving to save the lives of the Civilians, then that was the best thing about his job, and thus Sergeant Markov strived everyday to improve the lives of the Civilians working down here, and when Markov was off duty or on month long leaves, he often went out into the Woods to help chop down timber with the other Workers, and he helped to set up new houses for the Colonists or helped with farming, thus he was a well respected and highly held Individual by the Rural Colonists, where as in the City of New Taiyuan he was barely even known. Markov once smiled when he noticed other American and European soldiers helping with the building and agricultural efforts and it helped immensely with their gaining popular support amongst the Mostly Chinese and Russian Colonists, who once had strained relationships after the previous wars against each other back on earth, But Markov thought that they were all in the same box and that it was best if they all got long with one another

And before Sergeant Markov knew it, the Shanxi March was over, his men had successfully, and pride fully marched across the half a kilometre stretch, and now the Militia could all take a rest and watch the American, the European and then Finally the Russian Marchers march through the ground

"**Next up, we are proud to present the American Soldiers Military March, Lead by Sergeant Baker who will be Marching with a Live Military band, The American Corp's Drum and Fife Band, who will be playing Yankie Doodle Dandy"** The Announcers announced yet again in a whole plethora of Languages

Then from the distance, large banners of the American flag began to split apart to reveal the American Soldiers who were waiting for the song to play before marching out

The American Drum and fifer Band played Yankie Doodle Dandy over the Loud speaker whilst the American soldiers began to march through, some in Exo-suits and others in plain military fatigues, each with a 'Massacre' M84 Assault Rifle in hand began marching through

After about two minutes they completed the journey and they began to join up with the Chinese Militia's, although there was a language barrier between most, they held a sense of camaraderie with each other that was universal

Then the Overhead Speakers began to rumble with a new announcement

"**We Next Present the Multi-national Soldiers of the European Union, wearing their White Soldiers fatigues and Blue Helmets, the symbolic colours of the United Nations, they will be Marching to Infernal Gallop" **The Announcement again spoken in many different Languages

The mixed numerous Flags that made up the European Union began to split in two as the Blue and White coloured Soldiers stood at the Ready

Then a new sound issued throughout the Speakers, it was Infernal Gallop, the Soldiers quickly took to marching, some where in Exo-Suits whilst the Rest where in the standard white and blue colours of the European Union, Each armed with a 'Massacre' M84 Assault Rifle. They too took about two minutes to complete the March

The European Union soldiers too began to disseminate between the Soldiers of each nation, the Language Barriers presenting a small problem between each other but otherwise there was a sense of Camaraderie

And then the overhead Speakers buzzed again as a new announcement took place

"**We now Present the Russian Military March, Lead by Sergeant Vassily, They will be Marching to the Russian National Anthem"**

The Flag of the U.S.S.R began to split into two to reveal the Russian Soldier's in their Beige Military fatigues and several whom were equipped in Black-coated Inquisitor Exo-Suits. And as soon as the Russian National anthem had began to play, out marched the Russian Soldiers, each one equipped with an outdated but nationally symbolic AK-47 Assault Rifle.

It took them about two minutes to finish Marching, and when they were done they too began to disseminate amongst the soldiers and Militia of other Nationalities, however all knew that the Victory Day Parade was not over

It was never over until the Last half of the 1812 Overture was played and Tanks fired off Dummy rounds at the right moments in the Masterpiece

And then a New Announcement came over the Speakers

"**This is the Russian Shanxi Radio channel presenting you with Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, to celebrate August the 20th, Victory Day, The day when Russia and China celebrated their victory over the Rogue AI, and yet it is also a day of mourning, But remember well that No outside Force shall ever Destroy Russia nor China, The Motherlands of Asia, we Salute to you 500 light-years away"**

Three Tanks emerged out of Each National Podium; their turrets raised upwards and ready to Fire

Sergeant Markov knew that it would be a long and eventful night for Shanxi's Population

'_And a Joyous one'_ Markov thought, waiting for the show to Begin

* * *

Chapter 4b: Negotiation

Navas Salama placed her hands forward and moved both the palms of her hands towards the sides of Shepard's Forehead, before uttering the Customary Asari sentence

"Embrace Eternity"

Adelle Shepard let out a breath before closing her eyes and preparing her mind for what would probably be a very intensive and mentally tiring exercise, hell she hoped that some of her memories where not shared with this 'Navas', and especially not intimate memories either, because if that happened it would be very awkward between them.

And then the final thing that Shepard saw was flashing blue nodes of what looked like electricity flash through 'Navas's' hands. Yaroouz watched the whole thing cautiously, his hands ready to pry Shepard away from the blue alien quickly. Yaroouz did not like this whole thing at all, his head and heart felt that this would all go wrong

**Do not be afraid, think only of your language and this meld shall be over quickly**

Shepard did as asked and thought about english, and some of her Russian and Mandarin classes she attended on Shanxi, the basics to get her by in the Daily life, simple sentences and words such as "How much is it" or "How Much wood do you want" or "Which way to that place", and it seemed as if visions where being pryed from her mind, and then a new thing popped up in Shepard's head, at first it made no sense, and then she began to conjure up words and sentences together, until about two seconds later she was able to form sentences and paragraphs before realising that she had learned a whole Alien language in less then two years, and Fluently even

The Whole mind-meld took about a minute or so, the assembled Humans and Koboskien's where watching the whole thing cautiously whilst the Asari where just siting there waiting patiently, and then Navas's hands broke free from Shepard's forehead. Navas noticed the Awkward air that occured between the Humans and 'Krogan like aliens', thus she chose to speak in their language, or one of what she had known just to test her abilities

"Privet"

This garnered her some attention and some of the Humans seemed to understand what she had said, One of them took off their helmets and spoke

"ey krasivo" which Navas mind quickly translated back to Asari, meanwhile Adele Shepard paced up to the side of the Human who spoke and punched him in the shoulder before giving him a light slap to the back of the head

The Human had said Hey Beautiful in his native language, and Adele Shepard the human had hit him for blurting that out... Men it seemed where the same no matter which end of the Galaxy they came from, and it was no different here

Adele Shepard then spoke up in her native language, which she had understood was called english

"You must forgive this fool, his name is Mikhail Bodrov, he was only joking"

and then a another man came up on the side of Mikhail Bodrov and gave him a light slap on the back of the head before replying to Navas in a austere tone of voice, similar to many Turians she had met

"I am Commander Travis Marlowe, Leader of this fine vessel the _Errant Venture_, if you have any question's to do with our Military or Defense systems just ask me and i will tell you about it, Unless its on a 'need to know basis' that is, If you want technical things, Ask Jack Harper, one of our resident Synthenoids" the Human called Travis Marlowe then pointed out to the man in the suit who banged his head on the floor earlier

The Man in the suit waved his hand in an oddly precise motion before backing down towards the back of the crowd, to Navas it was obvious that he didn't like being in front of crowds or being observed. Navas dismissed that as just quirky behavior similar to her Bond mates paranoia in crowds too, so she returned to facing Travis Marlowe and spoke

"What does need to know basis mean?"

Travis Marlowe began to sum it up in terms that she could understand seeing as her vocabulary didn't extend to Idioms and slang

"anything that is top secret, Classified, for your eyes only kind of thing, the stuff big governments don't want any civilian knowing"

Navas nodded her head to show that she understood her meaning, she hoped that nodding her head showed that she meant she understood, and apparently it did, odd she thought, as the Salarian's had a much similar thing, she would know because her Salarian Bond mate taught her.

She turned her mind from that thought and began to speak the next thing from her mind

"What is a Synthenoid?"

Jack Harper spoke on this occasion

"A Synthenoid is an Artificial Intelligence built into a Skeletal Carbon Fiber frame, our skin and Muscle structure is made from a special Aerogel Composite gel that acts exactly like a normal human's Muscles and skin... I would know best Lady Navas as i am a Synthenoid"

Navas was taken aback, Her Asari Crew had to be told so she warned them in her native language

"The Humans have Artificial Intelligence, i want you all on the alert but do not act aggressive, in fact do not even act like this is a surprise at all!"

The Asari in the room tried as hard as possible to not look shaken, after all it was difficult as it was known that AI's once fought against the Protheans, and after all all Synthetic organisms turned against their creators, as such it was illegal to create AI in Citadel Space, and violators faced Capital punishment and execution. The Only exceptions where VI's and thus that would be Navas's next question

"So why did you create AI's when you could have VI's?"

This question seemed to have confused all the Humans and the Krogan like aliens. after a few moments, Commander Travis took the opportunity to speak

"I don't know what VI's are, could you please Clarify"

"VI's, Virtual Intelligence, don't you have them?"

Travis Marlowe was about to speak but the second AI on board the Vessel, Zazzy the AI spoke up from the Intercom

"Virtual Intelligence, do you mean as in the Computers used in Virtual simulations and Virtual Environments?"

Navas looked up at the roof for a moment before speaking

"No, i mean Virtual Intelligence that you use to make modern computer systems easier to use, they can even be used to tell you things and answer questions"

Jack Harper spoke up his mind

"I see, so Virtual Intelligence's are built to emulate Intelligence, then why not just build AI as it is much more efficient in all ways possible?"

Navas spoke up again to the Humans and tried to ignore the 'Human AI'

"Well, from where i come from, All AI's we have ever made have risen up against their creators, haven't they ever tried to rise against you?"

Commander Travis spoke up

"Yes, about one hundred and forty years... i mean about six hundred and twenty years ago or so, a faction of Rogue AI's rose against Russia and China, that doesn't mean All AI's are going to suddenly drop what their doing and pick up arms and kill us all, hell the AI's at the Time were split up on what to do, with some joining the Rogue AI's and others contributing to help Stopping the Rogue AI's, in a manner of speaking it was like the AI's had a civil war with themselves, a Moral battle between them, between those who wanted to Kill all humans and those that Wanted to Protect Humanity. Well we won the Battle and we learned some important things, one is that we no longer put AI's in charge of our Armed forces except for Drones"

"They have Attacked you and you still keep them, are you blind"

Commander Travis quickly spoke back

"I am not Blind miss Navas, i know that AI's can defeat and kill us all, but in the years that i have worked with them, not once have they raised an angry hand against me, no if anything they have saved my life more times than i can count, And Artificial Intelligence's know that their is more that can be achieved by a peaceful alliance between us than by trying to kill each other"

Yaroouz quickly joined in the conversation, his voice which was flanged like a cross between a Drell and a Turian quickly drawed the eyes of all the Asari present

"I am Agreed with Commander Travis, if it weren't for my Wife Shepard, or The AI called George, my Kind would still be at war with Humans"

Navas was shocked, then she spoke up

"And you are?"

The Krogan-like creature bowed lowly before speaking

"Forgive me, I am Yaroouz Nak'harra, i am a Koboskien from the Planet Koborous, i am the seventh son of King Urioaz Nak'harra and the Diplomat of the Koboskiens at the New Taiyuan Embassy"

Navas translated what he had said to her fellow Crew members and they all took interest in the Koboskien, unfortunately Navas forgot to explain that he was Married to Adelle Shepard, and that would bite her in the ass later... especially when most of the Asari aboard began making lurid glances at Yaroouz, which Shepard began to notice, and she felt her jealousy arise... after all she had not seen Yaroouz in months, she was confident in her Husband but she was still unsure and felt her anger rise but she kept it in check

Travis Marlowe then began to speak up

"now that those rather... unpleasant topics have been crossed, how about we take a tour of the vessel... and be sure to bring out the rest of your ship's crew as well"

that question raised several flags in Navas's head

"how do you know if we have others aboard?"

Commander Marlowe turned his head and spoke

"I haven't scanned your ship if that is what you are worried about... rather i made a calculated guess that your ship would require more than eight people to crew your vessel" Commander Marlowe than pointed out to the rest of Navas's squad to emphasize his point

Navas was about to agree with his view when she suddenly remembered the past conversation with the 'Rogue AI', where he mistakenly said 100- no 600 years ago... well Navas had one last question

"During our last Conversation, you said one hundred and forty years, you skipped then said six hundred and twenty years... why did you do that?"

Commander Marlowe replied quickly

"We have been in Cryosleep for over four hundred and eighty years... so events that happened when i was on earth last had happened one hundred and forty years ago, but because of the Cryosleep, it has happened over six hundred years ago... hell technically i am biologically over five hundred years old, however i am technically forty-four years old"

Navas was stunned by that revelation, but then she spoke the question that came out of the top of her head

"Do you have any form of Faster Than Light technology"

to which Commander Marlowe replied

"That question would be better shown rather than talked about... go gather your crew and i will show you our answer, we will be waiting right here, also, if you are wanting to establish diplomatic relations, we can do that after the Tour"

Navas thought about that momentarily but decided that her Husband would murder her... or worse chat her to death if she didn't let him on board to view the ship personally, thus she reached out with her wrist and opened up her Omni-tool, which gained the Full attention of the Humans, Koboskiens and AI that were present in the large room

"Hey Tallex, gather the rest of the Crew down here, we are all invited on a Tour of the Vessel!"

Tallex spoke in a flurry of hushed tones, much like an excited Salarian would

"atour, willweseehowtheyfly muchinterestingthings to learn... betherequicklywillinformcrew goodbye" Tallex then cut the link

Navas couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face... it was too humorous when he spoke that fast, she then turned off her Omni-tool before looking back at the Crowd of Humans and Koboskiens

Jack Harper, the 'AI' that Navas had talked to began to speak in an curious tone of voice... and Navas was surprised at the large amount of emotions that the AI had... _'do AI even have emotions?'_ thought Navas before clearing the thought from her head and listening the the thing

"What was that orange holographic device that you had wrapped around your hand?"

Navas quickly replied in an irritated tone towards the AI

"This is an Omni-Tool, it is a device used for many different things, such as making calls or texting"

Jack Harper sighed at her aggressive tone before speaking

"Is there something wrong with me being an AI?"

Navas assumed a semi-bitchy attitude when she replied to the AI's query

"Yes, you are an AI... i know that you are going to betray your masters eventually, and i wont let that happen... Synthetics always seek to destroy Organics, and so will you"

Jack Harper laughed before replying

"Oh really... my little blue Alien, the only Organic i might be planning to destroy will be me chocking you to death... I think you will find that i am quite reasonable towards what you would call Organics, but if your kind treated us as such... i think i know why us "Synthetics" are hunting you down... Assume that tone of voice with me and i will not be very reasonable for long... Keep that in mind next time you speak to me"

Jack Harper then assumed a dangerously serious tone of voice before continuing with his speech

"It is right for you 'organics' to be paranoid especially with us 'synthetics' as you call us, it has even possibly saved your kind, but if you remain blind to the advantages that AI can bring... you will find that you will only go so far before stumbling in your technological development, and it will have been your blindness that will be your stagnation... remember these words as words of wisdom... 'Asari'"

those very words Shook Navas's to her core... After all she had managed to convince the Paranoid Council to revoke their two thousand year old law that forbade activating dormant relays, and that was the only thing that would stop the Citadel from Stagnating... and the Way he said 'Asari' in that derisive tone really hit the nerves at the back of her spine... and she knew that it was not a good idea to tempt fate so she will no longer be speaking to that AI again

-ten minutes later-

it took about ten minutes for the whole crew of the _Adoration of the Goddess_ to arrive, each one looking out in shock at the large, spacious Hangar bay... and each one where also afraid of being killed by the Alien species on the other side of the room, and the Language barrier was not helping things, fortunately Navas knew how to speak their language

Commander Marlowe walked up to Navas and began to address the crowd, and with Navas's help, translate what he had said into the Asari language

"My name is Commander Marlowe, i am the Human in charge of this Vessel... The Errant Venture, Today you will all be going on a tour of this Vessel, If you have anything you wish to discuss or want a question answered... Ask either Navas or that stunning young lady with red hair over there" Commander Marlowe than pointed out his left hand towards Shepard's direction before continuing his speech "Her name is Adelle Shepard... Now finally there are three very basic rules when you are on Tour... Rule number one" Commander Marlowe stopped so that Navas could translate all that he had said, and when she was done he paused to catch his breathe and regulate his thoughts before continuing his speech

"Rule number one is... you can touch but you cannot take, if you feel like taking something either me or one of my soldiers will kick you off my Ship and out into Space you go, you wouldn't want that to happen now would you, and also i wouldn't go around touching buttons as well, you might set off a reactor or detonate a bomb or something... in other words, have some Common Sense" Commander Marlowe then tapped his head to emphasize his point

Navas translated the rule but felt like they were being treated like children... although his instructions certainly did make sense.

"Rule Number two, Don't get lost and stick with the group... This is a twelve kilometer long space ship, if you get lost it will take a long time before any of us ever find you, and when we do... the soldiers and crew will not be very happy that they spent their break time looking for a stray, so stay with the Tour, besides there's not much to see out there, just large empty halls"

Navas Translated Rule number two, and noticed that her Bond Mate Tallex was slightly disappointed, she definitely believed he would have gotten lost exploring and comparing their tech compared to the Citadel's technology

"and now for the Third and Final Rule... Enjoy the Tour!" spoke the Commander in a voice that one used when telling a joke, and Navas Translated his exact words, much to the Amusement of all the Asari who laughed at the Joke rule

Adele Shepard began to speak in the Asari language to the all the assembled Asari crew members

"Follow us to the Mono-Rail"

An over excited Asari shouted out a question to Adele Shepard

"is this ship so big that it needs a Monorail?"

Many of the Asari's all looked as if they where all about to ask the same question

Adele Shepard grinned slightly before replying

"Yes, The Errant Venture is about twelve Kilometre's long, This place of which you are currently in is the Two Kilometre Hangar Bay, which is or rather was used for the Storage of our Conventional Fighter fleet's, our Aerial Bomber Fleet's, LAV's, Drones, Tri-rotors, Tanks and Artillery Pieces's... Adjacent to the Hangar bays rest the Armouries, which you will be on our first destination of the Tour"

Navas decided to talk about the Tour plan

"Why are we going to the Armoury first?"

Commander Marlowe answered her query

"Well, to show off our Military prowess of course, although i bet you people are armed with Plasma weapons or Laser guns and it wont impress you much"

Navas grinned before replying

"no, we don't have hand-held Plasma or Laser weapons or anything like that, why do you assume so?"

Commander Marlowe took note of this possible advantage before he chuckled and offered Navas an answer

"Because every Sci-Fi film with aliens in it always have Laser or Plasma weapons, however in reality Humanity meets other Aliens with Similar Level Technology"

Navas smiled before replying

"No, unfortunately we don't have those Directed energy weapons, we do however have Mass Accelerated rounds"

Commander Marlowe grinned before replying

"Via Magnetism or its properties i would assume, however i have noticed that the bore of your weapons are very small so i can assume that your hand-held weapons rely on similar processes to work, perhaps using smaller but higher velocity rounds at speeds of well above the speed of sound i can imagine?"

Navas smiled at the Knowledge of the Commander before answering his question

"No, our Mass Accelerators rely on Eezo, and our Hand-held weapons fire sand-grain sized metal slugs at about 1.2% the speed of Light"

Commander Marlowe took great constraint to not reveal how stunned he was and just asked a question nonchalantly

"Eezo, what is that?"

Navas cautiously answered

"Eezo, i can assume that you have never heard or seen it before, well i guess i can explain it later"

Commander Marlowe left it at that but then decided to ask another question related to their weapons technology

"What Fire-rate can your weapons can get up to?"

Navas thought back to several weapons brochures she had seen back in the day before replying back

"The fastest of our weapons, known as the M-76 can fire about 1200 projectiles per Minute, what is your fastest weapons fire rate?"

Commander Marlowe felt confident that should war occur, his side had the Faster guns, he then formed up his answer in his mind before speaking it aloud

"For Arial Craft we have the Gau-8 30mm Gatling gun which used to fire at a rate of 3,900 rounds per minute, but with additional Modifications and Upgrades done over its 200 year life-span, if can now fire at 5,600 Rounds per minute. For Small arms, if you can call it that... we have the AHMG-8, which can fire 50 caliber rounds at a selectable rate of 1000 to 6000 Rounds per minute"

Navas paled for a moment before asking another Question

"How big are those rounds?"

Commander Marlowe replied back in a short amount of time

"When we reach the Armoury me and my Soldiers will gladly demonstrate our Weapons tech, and you can show us yours"

Navas decided to Tell her crew what he had said and several of the Militarily minded Asari grinned, obviously they where all to happy at the chance to fire off their weapons as the _Adoration of the Goddess_ was not armed with a Practice Room and only had a small Armoury of a few weapons, most of them basic model weaponry provided with most other Space craft

-Five Minutes later-

Navas was sitting calmly next to the Commander known as Marlowe as the Monorail zipped through the Hanger bay, she noticed that her Bond mate Tallex was eagerly chatting away with the Red... fringed? lady who eagerly spoke back to him in Fluent Asari. When Navas was done looking at her bond mate she turned her gaze back to looking out the window

The Monorail ride was quite exciting, however it was obviously very Utilitarian in design and was not built with Comfort in mind with its solid metal seating arrangements, however the thing offered good views of the Ships Interior but their was not much to see of the Huge Hanger bay room, or atleast that was until she spotted several boxy objects in the distance, intrigued she decided to ask Commander Marlowe what those where

"What are they... those boxy things over there" Navas pointed to the Objects in question

Commander Marlowe looked in the direction she was pointing before replying

"Those are the Triton Tri-rotary Vee-Tol's, We use them for Ground Arial Support or for Dropping troops or supplies, so they serve as Shuttles as well"

"So they are armed, what with?"

Commander Marlowe did not know if he had the permission or the clearance to provide information so he pressed his left handed index finger into the nub of his ear before speaking

"Do i have clearance to give away that Information"

Zazzy, the Second on board AI provided his answer

"Anything designed Post 2250's are considered Top Secret, anything built or designed before 2250C.E and you are able to give away the information freely of most weapons or defense systems... with some exceptions, notably anything nuclear, Biochemical or anything to do with the Oracle Laser System"

Commander Marlowe returned to face Navas before replying to her question

"Unfortunetly miss Navas, i am not at liberty to Discuss anything relating to the Triton Tri-rotary Vee-Tol"

Navas was expecting something along those lines so she was not phased in any way at the declaration, if was only right that the Humans and Koboskiens keep their secrets

**VVVVRRRRRAAAA-BING**

Navas began to look around before Commander Marlowe answered her

"That sound means where about to enter the Armoury, i expect people to exercise caution when in the Armoury, there is still live munition on-board, could you kindly remind them of that, especially that odd looking one next to Shepard"

Navas grinned before replying

"You mean Tallex right, he is a Salarian and he is my Bond mate"

Commander Marlowe nodded his head before asking another question

"Bond mate, does that mean that he is your husband or something like that?"

Navas answered Commander Marlowe

"yes, i guess it would mean that we are married for your kind"

Navas then decided to ask a question of her own

"The other species, the Koboskiens i believe they are called, what is Humans relationship with them?"

Commander Marlowe gave that question a think over before giving his reply

"i think you mean Humanities relationship with them, well i cant assure you on how Earths relationship with them in the Present time, but before we left Earth about five hundred years ago we were in a Mutual Alliance that was bordering into a complete Unity of our Space forces as both the Earth's Space Agencies and the Koboskien Space Agencies where after the same goal of Long-term Exo-planetary Colonization, Both our militaries had mixed opinions on both our Weapons technologies and advantages and opted for caution, which i myself felt was a wise thing to do, but both were swept over by the tide public opinion and we are Both allies"

"allied, to what extent?" replied Navas

Commander Marlowe thought that question over before replying

"i cant exactly say that everything is Sunshine and rainbows, but i can say that we all respect each other and we both enjoy living in peaceful times. The Koboskien military, which is most of the Koboskien population on Shanxi all share their duties with our own Militia and military forces. I guess you can say that we all pitch our hands together in supporting one another in unity"

Navas was happy that their two kinds where allied to such an extent, and then she found her next question

"How did you find the Koboskiens?"

Commander Marlowe began to cut her off

"forgive me miss Navas, but i think we have a tour to continue, ask me that same question at another time"

Navas was off-put but she realised that her question must have been a tough point on the Human so she just reminded herself to ask that question again at another time

* * *

Chapter 4c: The Arrival

* * *

Chapter 4d: Greedy little trigger finger

* * *

Chapter 4e: "You are clear for Green Light"

Chapter Names are not final and there may be more or less, they are here as to give you (the viewers) a basic outline on what the Whole Chapter will look like, i plan to have each segment have about 1000-3000 words

* * *

**Hell... From now on i will be putting Reviews down on the Bottom of the Page**

**Reviews:**

Jabbarulez: Holy Crap, someone found my humour... Humorous... unfortunately that joke is now long gone... it has been erased by the Godlike hands of the Author

Nas4a2: i think you will like it

Dragonfire781: Once i get writing more, i think you will like it even more... i have some psychopathic, evil... Horrific weapons technologies that i made up about a week ago and i have just been waiting to send them down on some evil Asari's... Watch as they are violently maimed and burned by invisible ethanol flames


End file.
